


SHSL Ghost

by KatTheRandomWriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheRandomWriter/pseuds/KatTheRandomWriter
Summary: The Reserve Course Department was abandoned many years ago at Hope's Peak Academy, but rumors say that one person, who loved and admired Hope's Peak the most, never left. Nobody has seen this student, not even the authorities, thus they were nicknamed Super High School Level Ghost. Nagito Komaeda had recently been admitted to Hope's Peak as The Ultimate Lucky Student, but he finds himself wrapped up in the ghost story. However, the ghost may not be like what the students claim it to be.





	1. Part 1

Nagito's p.o.v.

I stood in front of the massive school known as Hope's Peak Academy. I was accepted in as The Ultimate Lucky Student because I won in the lottery. My fingers fidgeted nervously. I had no idea how I was suppose to interact with all the other ultimates.

"Are you just going to stand there or...?" I jumped at the sudden voice and turned around. It was a girl with pinkish hair and a cat backpack, she was holding a controller too. "Ah! S-Sorry, I'm just new here..." "Oh really? Well, I could show you around the campus. My name's Chiaki Nanami and I'm The Ultimate Gamer." She introduced. "O-Oh! Thank you! My name's Nagito Komaeda, I won in the lottery and was admitted here."

"Ah, so you're The Ultimate Lucky Student everyone's talking about! Nice to meet you." She held out her hand and I shook it. After that, she showed me around, we were in the same class, so that was good. She was showing me around the cafeteria when...

"Hey! Who's the weirdo over there?!" I looked over to see a pig tailed blonde haired girl. Chiaki sighed irritably. "He's the new kid, so don't bother him." "Huh??? He doesn't seem special to me. Why is he getting special treatment?" Chiaki shook her head. "We are all equals in Hope's Peak, so treat this guy with respect, or at least accept him as a schoolmate." The other girl grumbled and walked off.

"Sorry about that." Chiaki apologized. "No no, it's fine. Who was that though?" "That's Junko Enoshima, The Ultimate Fashionista and an arrogant slut. She treats new kids like you like garbage and bully them. Try not to let her get in your head." She advised. I nodded. "Anyways, that's all for our tour. It's getting late so you should get moving to the boys dorm. I hope you enjoy your time here Nagito." She waved me goodbye and left.

"Maybe I should make some friends in the dorm..." I thought, setting my stuff down. I walked around the place, trying to get familiar with it when a loud explosion and smoke started coming out of one of the rooms. I ran over to see if the person in that room was okay. "Hey! *Cough* Are you alright?!" I covered my nose and mouth from the smoke and ran over to the window to open it and clear out the fumes.

"I'm really sorry..." Once the smoke had cleared, I got a good look at the person's face. There were two boys there. One had brown spiky hair and was wearing a dark green hoodie while the other had pink hair and a yellow jumpsuit. "We were trying out an experiment... Guess it didn't go well." The boy with pink hair said. "Yeah, thanks for helping out!"

"Hey wait a minute..." The boy with brown hair stared at me. "I've never seen you here before..." My shoulders tensed up. "Oh, I'm a new student here. My name is Nagito Komaeda and I'm The Ultimate Lucky Student." "So you're the guy who won the lottery! Nice to meet you and welcome to Hope's Peak! I'm Kazuichi Souda, The Ultimate Mechanic. And that right there's my buddy, Makoto Naegi and you'll never believe what HIS talent is!" I tilted my head curiously. "What IS your talent Makoto?" I asked. "Um... I'm...The Ultimate Hope...and the school's example, sorta." I gasped.

"ULTIMATE HOPE?!?!?!?!?" "I know, amazing right?!" "I really don't like the title honestly..." "Come on! Embrace it man!" I spent time with them chatting and we soon became friends, we were all in the same class, guess I really am lucky!

After a long first day, I flopped on the bed smiling. "Today was great..." I thought. "I can't wait for tomorrow." My eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

*Next day*

"Um... This is the class right...?" I was standing in front of a class, wondering if I should go in. "Hey Nagito." It was Makoto. "Oh hey! This is our class right?" He nodded. I went inside with him and was overwhelmed with the noises of people chatting and laughing. I chose the seat nearest to the window and sat down. "Nice view... Huh?" I stared at a big building, but it looked old and run down.

"That's the Reserve Course Department." Chiaki said, walking up to me. "It's old and abandoned." "I see...." "You wanna go check it out later?" My face brightened up. "Sure!" The teacher came into the class, everyone went to their seats and the class became quiet. The teacher put her books on the desk and started the lesson.

*Time skip to after school*

I stretched in my seat and yawned. "Alright, I'll just go put my bag in the dorm and-" "Hey stupid!" I looked up and saw Junko. "Oh... Hi.." I shuddered. There was another girl standing behind her. "She's Mukuro, my sister. We don't like people like you getting special treatment." The girl known as Mukuro cracked her knuckles.

_"You better watch out."_

I pretended not to care and grabbed my bag, leaving the classroom. "Hey Nagito, you're meeting up with Chiaki right? We'll bring your bag to the dorm, you go have fun." Makoto and Kazuichi went to grab my bag and left. "Well.. I guess that makes my trip easier... I'll thank them later." I thought and ran to the old building.

I saw Chiaki there, she was playing a game. Typical. She spotted me and waved, I waved back and came up to her. "Hey Nagito, so this is the building up close, what do you think?" I stared at the building, it already looked run down from afar, but up close, it looked horrible! "It feels like something out of a horror movie..." I said aloud. "Yeah...Well... There's actually a rumor..."

I looked at Chiaki. "What rumor?" I asked. "There was a student in the Reserve Department who loved and admired Hope's Peak more than anyone else. After the place closed down, a few students went to check it out. But when they came out, they were scared silly! They said that they saw a ghost in the building. So the people came to the conclusion it was the kid who loved Hope's Peak. They were nicknamed The Ultimate Ghost, since no one has seen what they look like. The Reserve Course Students don't remember either." She explained. I nodded, taking in every detail.

"Even though I don't believe in ghosts, i think it's best if you don't go inside. It's very run down and crumbly. You might get hurt inside." She advised. I could sense the seriousness and concern in her tone. "Okay. I'm just gonna stay here and look at the building a bit more." I said. Chiaki nodded and left.

_"The Ultimate Ghost...."_

I walked over to the entrance gate of the building. "So this is where they entered..." I thought. Suddenly, I felt a hard and sharp push to my back and fell forward, straight into the building. "Uwah?!" I looked up to see who had pushed me inside.

Junko and Mukuro.

"Students like you shouldn't exist in Hope's Peak! We don't want you here so get lost!" Junko smirked.

_"You're worthless here. You don't belong here so get out already."_

Those words shot straight through me. "She's right..." They suddenly slammed the door shut, locking me inside the school. "H-Hey! Let me out!" I got up and started banging at the door. No response. They had already left.

"Someone help me... Get me out... Please..." I felt something wet on my face. "Well that's just great.." I thought, wiping my face and sniffling. "Why did I think I would fit in here...?"

I stood up and sighed. "I'll get out of here." I declared and walked around the place. It really felt dark and spooky and had a dark aura around it. "I don't feel comfortable..." I thought. "I feel like something's watching me..."

I walked around cautiously, praying that nothing was gonna kill me. "Maybe I should get to the rooftop or something..." I thought and walked up the stairs. But suddenly, the whole staircase collapsed and I fell down to the first floor, blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first story on Archive Of Our Own! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/294502311-shsl-ghost-part-1


	2. Part 2

Nagito's p.o.v.

I woke up, dazed and confused. "What happened?" I thought. I realized that I was lying down on a bed and I was bandaged up, a lot.

_"Are you awake?"_

My head jolted up to the voice, there was someone seated in front of a computer, their back turned to me, they were typing away on it. "Y-Yeah.... What happened?" "You fell off the stairs and I came to help you." It was a boy's voice.

I looked down at my bandaged legs. "Thanks for helping me..." There was no response. I hugged my knees, now sitting on the bed. "You're Nagito Komaeda, The Ultimate Lucky Student right?" I buried my head into my knees in shame. "Yeah..." "You really are a lucky kid. Appreciate your time in the academy." They said.

"Are you the ghost?" I asked. "So that's the title they gave me... At least it's better than nothing." "Are you really a reserve course student?" He nodded from my angle. Suddenly, he stood up from his chair and walked over to me. I couldn't see his face because he covered it with a black hoodie and the room we were in was very dark.

"Come on. You need to get back to the dorms." He said, holding his hand out. I took it and stood up, he helped me gain my balance. As we left the room, I noticed a bunch of junk food on the table where his computer was.

"Are you eating properly?" I asked, concerned. He looked away. "That's none of your business." "Yes it is! You saved my life!"

"No! An ultimate wouldn't even bother repaying a reserve course student cause they're forgettable!!"

I stood in shock at his outburst. "Is that...really how you feel...?" I asked. He clenched his teeth. "Ugh. Forget I said anything. Let's just go." He grabbed my wrist and practically dragged me out of the room and through the hallways.

I wanted to break the silence between us. "So... What's your name?" "Not important." "Okay... What about hobbies?" "Not important." "What-"

"I told you! I'm not important!!!"

I froze.

"Just shut up.... Just fucking shut up..."

"S-Sorry...."

After that, I just kept my mouth shut. After a while, we reached a small door. "Go through that and you're out of here." I nodded and turned the doorknob. "Don't tell anyone what you saw. Just pretend like you never even met me." I stared at him. "Why do you want to be ignored so badly?" He gritted his teeth and shoved me out the door, out of the school.

I winced when I landed on the ground, the door slammed in my face. "This was a fire exit... I see...." I thought to myself, getting up to leave.

*Back at the dorms*

"We're so glad you're okay Nagito!" A bunch of people surrounded me, asking if I was okay or if I needed anything. "N-No.... I'm fine..." I excused myself from the crowd and locked myself in my room. Once inside, I slumped on the bed sighing.

I stared up at the ceiling and found myself staring at my hand, which I had lifted off the bed and in front of my face.

"I'm worried about him..."

Not only was he not eating well, judging by his tone and how easily ticked off he was, he probably wasn't sleeping well either. "I should repay him...after he helped me."

I made up my mind to see him the next day and fell asleep.

*Next day*

I stretched in my bed, pumped and ready for school. My cuts and wounds weren't as painful as before and I could walk around with ease. I had set my alarm clock an hour earlier to visit the 'Ghost' and went to get changed.

*A while later*

I glanced around the small convenience store, wondering what to buy for the boy. I just decided to stick to a simple lunch packet with rice, veggies and a bit of sushi tossed in there. "I hope this is enough for him..." I thought, paying for it and walking to school.

"Yo Nagito you're pretty early!" I turned and saw Kazuichi running up to me. "I have an early club meeting. What'cha got there? Food? For who?" I looked down at my feet. "...Just for a friend. To say thanks." "Oh cool! Well, see ya!" He waved and left, just as easily as he came. I shook my head and walked faster to the Reserve Course Department.

When I arrived, the door where Junko and Mukuro had locked me in was unlocked. I made sure nobody was nearby before walking inside. "Ghost? Are you here??" I called out. "Well, I bought some food for you so..." I looked around for a place to set down the food. I found a small bench and just decided to put it there.

_"Well, feel free to take the food whenever you want! Please remember to take care of yourself! I'm going now! Thanks for helping me!"_

I left the place, looking around to make sure nobody saw me. "Right, time to get to class." I thought, running to class.

???'s p.o.v.

_"............"_

_I sneaked out from my hiding place and looked at the food he left me. "He probably just left some rotten snacks or someth-" But when I opened the container, the food inside was fresh, warm and good._

_"Then...." I scooped up some of the rice with the spoon he prepared for_ _me and popped it in my mouth. Tears streamed down my face while I was eating it. "Why...."_

_"Why would you care... _f_ _or me.....?"_  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/294841548-shsl-ghost-part-2


	3. Part 3

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Ding dong!!" "And don't forget to read page 25!!" The teacher called out as the other students ran out of the classroom. Typical kids. "Oh! Komaeda, could you bring these books to the office for me?" I nodded, packed my bag and carried the books the teacher asked me to.

The pile was quite tall and I couldn't really see what was in front of me. So, I jam slammed right into somebody and fell, face first, on the concrete floor. "Ow... Sorry I-" Just as I tried to get back up, something hard pressed against my head that kept me down. The i heard  _her_  voice.

"What the hell are you still doing in this school?!?! Didn't I tell you to get lost?!?!"

Junko... Fucking bitch... I tried to get up again, but her foot pressed on me harder. 

"How bout I crush that worthless skull of yours huh?!?!" 

"How about you get your fucking foot off him."

I managed to turn my head a bit, to see a small crowd behind me. Junko finally released her foot and I instantly sat up, dusting bits out of my hair. I looked up to see a blond haired boy, who was in all honesty, MUCH shorter than I was.

"What the heck are you doing here weirdo?"

"Get out of here you motherfucking asshole." He said sharply. "Or else." He snapped his fingers and a girl with grey hair and glasses came up, holding a bamboo sword. I saw Junko visibly flinch and she sashayed off. Coward. 

"Hey you okay dude?" The boy reached his hand out, I took it and was hoisted up. "Thanks..." "Jeez, that girl is such a bully." A girl with short red hair helped me to pick up the books. "You're the lucky student guy right?" My eyes twitched because that was like, the millionth time someone referred to me as 'The kid who won the lottery'.

"Yeah... You three are...?" The boy pointed at himself. "Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu. Ultimate Yakuza." The grey hair girl bowed. "My name is Peko Pekoyama, The Ultimate Swordswoman." The red haired girl passed me the books and smiled. "I'm Mahiru Koizumi, and I'm The Ultimate Photographer!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Thanks you guys!" I thanked happily. "Junko's such a bitch sometimes." Fuyuhiko commented. "She loves to pick on newbies like you. Just ignore her." "I know..." I turned from them and walked to the office to put the books. Before I left, I turned to them one more time, "Seriously though, thanks."

I didn't notice a shadow outside, watching the entire thing from when I came out of the classroom until I left the office. It growled angrily.

*Later*

I wandered around the boy's dorm, wondering what to do, when I heard some boys whispering around. "What's going on?" I thought, walking over to them. They looked at me but backed up. I tilted my head at them. "What's wrong?" I asked. They looked at each other, muttering a few words.

"Haven't you heard?" "Heard what?" "Junko received a threat letter from The Ultimate Ghost!!" I felt my shoulders tense up at that. "What threat...?" "Here, she let us see it." One of the boys handed me the letter, I looked at it. Over and over and over again.

_Dear The Ultimate Fashionista,_

_I'm warning you, DO NOT attempt any forms of harm to The Ultimate Lucky Student. Or there WILL be consequences._

_-The Ultimate Ghost_

I shivered. "Why me...?" I said. The others shrugged. "Dunno. But Junko's acting like she doesn't give a damn. You better be careful." They advised. I nodded slowly, gave back the letter to them and walked off, now terrified. 

"That guy.... What the hell is he thinking?!?!" I thought, burying my face in my pillow. "Argh.... Just go to sleep!!" I thought, nuzzling deeper into my pillow. I drifted off to sleep, slowly but surely.

*Next day*

I woke up, not exactly as fresh as last time. I couldn't stop thinking about that threat letter. "I need to question him later. I'll ask him after school." I declared, going to get ready.

*Later*

I walked through the door, reading an interesting novel, when suddenly... "SPLASH!!!!" A bucket of cold dirty water hit my head and I slipped down on the floor. "O-Ow.... W-What....?!" I sputtered out, my clothes and hair completely soaked and dirty. The whole class gasped, some rushing over to help me up, some just sitting there in shock. But one person stood up, and started laughing.

"Junko what the hell?!" Some of the kids yelled at her, but she kept laughing. "Hahaha!! You even fell for the oldest trick in the book man!!" She snickered. My eyes widened. "W-Wait... YOU set that up?!" I blurted out. My eyes became watery as I stood up and ran off to the bathroom. I could hear her mocking the whole way.

"Hahaha!! You're such a weakling!! Piss off! We don't want you here! Just get out already!!"

I hugged my knees, sobbing in them. "W-Why...?! Why do you hate me so much?! What did I do wrong?!" I whimpered, my entire body was dripping wet, I was cold and tired and passed out right there.

???'s p.o.v.

"........" I watched Komaeda cry in the bathroom, he collapsed on the ground. I opened the window and leaped inside. I walked up to him and brushed some of the wet hair out of his face. His face was red and soaked with both tears and the dirty water.

I picked him up, bridal style, he was surprisingly light. I carried him to the nurse's office, the nurse wasn't there. So, I just put him on one of the beds and left a note for the nurse.

_Please take care of him._

"........" I gritted my teeth angrily, but soon smirked as an idea came into my head. I wrote something extra in the note.

_Please take care of him. If The Ultimate Fashionista comes in, DO NOT treat her. AT ALL._

_-The Ultimate Ghost_

 "....Just like i said."

_"THERE. WILL. BE. CONSEQUENCES."_

*Later*

Nagito's p.o.v.

I groaned and sat up, looking around. "Nurse's office...? Huh? Wha...?" I looked around awkwardly. "Uh... Mikan...?" I had met Mikan Tsumiki, The Ultimate Nurse, a few days ago, she was pretty nice. Shy, but very nice. "O-Oh! Nagito! A-A-Are you okay?!" She stuttered, fussing over me.

"I-I'm fine...." I said, reassuring her. She looked down at the ground nervously. "Is something wrong?" "Y-You might want t-to see this...." She handed a piece of paper over to me. I took it and read it, word per word.

_Please take care of him. If The Ultimate Fashionista comes in, DO NOT treat her. AT ALL._

_-The Ultimate Ghost_

I immediately jumped out of the bed and ran out of the nurse's office. "What the heck are you thinking, Ghost?!?!!" I thought frantically. But where was I suppose to go?? I stood there, thinking. 

"Wait... If I'm right... Then I need to go to wherever Junko is! Wow... Did I really just say that?" I said to myself. I headed to the classroom only to see that it was empty. "Oh great, I forgot it was lunch." I mentally facepalmed myself and headed to Junko's locker.

When I was there, she was chatting to her sister and about to open her locker. I looked behind her and out the window and saw a black shadowy figure holding their phone. Suddenly, my phone vibrated. I took it out, to see a message from 'Anonymous'. 

_Just act like you don't know what's going on. Hope you'll enjoy this gift of revenge I made for you._

Just then, a high pitched scream echoed through the hallways. I looked up and saw Junko covered in some green substance, the source being from the top of her locker. It must've fell out and spilled on her when she opened it. 

"AAAAAAH!!! GROSS GROSS GROSS!!!! WHAT IS THIIIIIIS?!?!?!?!!" She squealed out. The people around me pointed at her, face filled with horror. "G-Green.... Slimy.... IT'S THE GHOOOOOOST!!!!!!" They screamed. I rolled my eyes at them. "Wow.... So this is how scared they are of you..." I thought.

"Y-You played a prank on Nagito! You ignored the Ghost's warning! They're pissed!! We're doomed!!!" They all scrambled in different directions, panicking, even the teachers were afraid! Once the coast was clear, I walked over to the 'slime' to see what it REALLY was.

I touched the substance, my face scrunching up in concentration. "Slime is suppose to be slippery and well....slimy! But this feels sticky and gooey...."I felt a little daring, and popped some of it in my mouth. 

"......" I spat out the green substance. "Cheap trick Ghost....." That wasn't slime at all! It was just wet flour mixed with green food coloring!! "Jeez...." I got annoyed and stood up, but even if I was annoyed with him, I couldn't help but laugh when I remembered Junko's face when the gooey flour dropped on her. 

"I must admit, he's a pretty good prankster..." I thought. 

He came up to me and smiled.

_"If you think that was good...."_

He held out his hand, I took it and he led me off.

"To the next prank!" He said jokingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Fun fact, that wet flour prank thing is something I actually did in real life. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/295730782-shsl-ghost-part-3


	4. Part 4

Nagito's p.o.v.

I giggled as the Ghost pulled my arm, leading me off somewhere. "Why are we going to the girl's dorm?" I asked. "That's where the second prank's gonna happen. And no, I'm not a pervert and I don't do anything weird there." "Oh really??" I teased. He punched my arm playfully and we sneaked inside.

"You don't have to worry about being busted by the teachers, they're too busy with the panicking students. Plus, I'm pretty sure a bunch of people already went in to see what would happen to The Ultimate Fashionista." He explained. "I didn't really question it..." I thought, rolling my eyes.

*In the girls dorm*

"Here we are." Ghost announced. I walked inside, but turned around when I saw that he wasn't following me. "What's wrong?" "I can't go inside. You go enjoy the pranks." He said, already starting to walk off. "Hey wai-!" "Don't worry I'll be fine! Meet me at the back of the girls dorm later!" He added.

Before I could open my mouth to say anything else, i heard a loud call. "Nagito!" I turned around to see Chiaki. "You came to see what would happen to Junko didn't you?" She said, coming up to me. "Yeah! How'd you know?" "I'm a good guesser." I suddenly remembered Ghost and turned back round. But he was already gone.

Chiaki tugged at the sleeve of my jacket. "This way! Come on, let's go see!" I got dragged by the girl over to, what I assumed, was Junko's room. She was crossing her arms and trying to dry her hair with a towel. "I swear Mukuro, I'm gonna KILL that lucky kid later." She grumbled. I watched her by hiding in the crowd of people that were watching to see what would happen. "Jeez... Just because I'm famous doesn't mean you wankers have to watch me all the time..." She bossed about her popularity of being on fashion magazines. As much as I'd like to say that was normal for a star like her, now wasn't really the time.

Suddenly, as she was opening her closet door, an ENORMOUS swarm of DRAGON MOTHS flew everywhere, making her and all the other students scream, run or cover their heads. I spotted Ghost hiding behind an old oak tree outside the window. He waved timidly at me before throwing a rock at the window, smashing it to bits and allowing all the moths to fly free and away.

"Pffffft-AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Me, Chiaki, and a couple of other schoolmates who probably disliked Junko, erupted into laughter as we saw her hiding as a shivering ball of fear under her bed sheets with her butt hanging in the air. "Oh my...God...*Wheeze* I CAN'T BREATHE....!" One of the students gasped, still laughing. I had my hand clasped over my mouth, trying VERY HARD not to laugh, but tears of laughter still managed to trickle down my face.

"Hahaha.... Aw man that was good... Excuse me." I crept away as the others continued to laugh. As expected, Ghost was waiting for me behind the girls dorm. "How in THE world did you stuff a bunch of dragon moths in Junko's closet?!" I exclaimed. He smirked. "Heh. Come on! I have one more trick!" I took his hand again and was led off.

*Later*

"Alright. Stay here." Ghost said, letting go of my hand. "What now?" "Regardless of what's happened so far, The Ultimate Fashionista NEVER misses her weekly magazine article photo taking. And what luck, she's having it today." My eyes widened. "Wait, so you're going to sabotage her photo taking?!" I gasped. He smirked. "You'll see.."

Once again, he ran off, leaving me there. Not long after, I saw Junko with a crowd of people behind her. They all had petrified yet excited looks on their faces, but Junko still had that arrogant smirk of hers. "Get out of my way trashbag!" She ordered, pushing me aside. I barely managed to hold my urge to punch her. But I withstood it, eager to see what Ghost had planned.

I cringed as the camera lights flashed, almost blinding me. Suddenly, the lights exploded, the glass shard going everywhere. But that wasn't what shocked me. What shocked me was what came OUT of the lights. There were THORNS pouring out of the lights. It sprayed all over Junko, pricking her everywhere as she screamed in pain.

I wasn't laughing. "This....isn't funny Ghost.... This is CRUEL!" I thought. I glanced around, looking for Ghost, when I finally saw him hiding in a bush. He was smirking. For what?! I know Junko was bad, but this was going overboard!

I hugged myself tightly. "What should I do?! Should I be happy or upset or..or what?!" I thought frantically. I left the area without a word, pale and confused. After a while of thinking, I decided to make the choice.

I whipped out my phone and texted back to 'Anonymous' who was obviously Ghost.

_We need to talk. Come to my room at around midnight. I'll be waiting._

I sent the message and hurried back to the boys dorm.

*Later*

"And done." I said, packing the lasts of my books into my bag for the next day. I looked up at the wall clock. 12:45 a.m.

"He should've been here by now...." I thought, frowning. Just then, I heard a soft "Tap tap tap!" On my window and looked over. It was Ghost. He was knocking on the window waiting for me. I immediately went over and opened it, he hopped inside.

"You could've just let yourself in, the window was unlocked you know..." I said. "Oh, but that would be awfully rude of me wouldn't it?" He retorted back. We both sat on the bed.

"Soo...Did you like my pranks?" "Uh yeah I did...But, don't you think you went a little too far with the last one? She got hurt you know?" Ghost sighed irritably and leaned against the wall beside the bed. "So? Sluts like her deserve to get hurt." I gasped.

"Why are you saying that?! Nobody deserves to get hurt!" "Why are you taking her side?! She was bullying you!" "This is my issue!! Why are YOU caring about it?!?!"

Long silence.

Then, he started laughing.

"Do you....seriously not know?!" He asked. I clamped my mouth shut and just nodded.

"Haha.....You're really funny...." "I-I don't-"

_"Never in my entire life have I been treated so nicely. And it's by someone who barely even knows me...."_

I stared at him. "I don't really understand..." I muttered out. Ghost looked down at his feet.

"I saw her bullying you yesterday, and I got very angry." "Why?" "Because...well...You were so kind, even to strangers. You didn't badmouth The Ultimate Fashionista or do anything that would count as 'revenge'. But even though you were so nice, so peaceful...She...!"

He gritted his teeth angrily and curled his hands into fists, his fingernails dug so hard into his hand, i could actually see blood seeping out.

"She trampled all over you. She hated you, even though you did nothing. She treated you like you were some disposable doll that couldn't feel anything!! I hated it! I hated her!! When I saw you crying in the bathroom, I couldn't take it anymore. You didn't deserve that. ANY of that. So I plotted revenge. At first, all I did was put sand in the lights, but I got really pissed off when she ignored my warnings, so I switched it to thorns at the last second. That pain in her eyes!"

He started laughing hysterically. I looked at him and sighed. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me.

"You idiot..." I said.

_"I never asked for you to worry about me."_

_"I never asked you to get angry over me."_

_"I never asked you to take revenge for me."_

And most importantly...

I yanked his hand up and stared at it. It wasn't just bleeding from the nails. It had thorns in them. The one he used to hurt Junko with. He pricked himself too while setting up the prank.

_"I never wanted you to get hurt because of me..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/297395245-shsl-ghost-part-4


	5. Part 5

Ghost's p.o.v.

_"I never wanted you to get hurt because of me...."_

I stared at Komaeda. "You're lying.... You're just pitying me..." "No I'm not! It hurts me too!" My head jolted up to look at him. "It hurts me too! It hurts! Seeing you get hurt!" He said.

I looked away. "Either way, I need to help you. Fast." Komaeda got off the bed and rushed off to find a first-aid kit. Soon after, he came back with one in his hand.

There was a long and awkward silence between us. I just watched him as he wrapped my hand with the bandage. "Hehe.... I guess Mikan's lessons didn't exactly go to waste, huh?" He said, breaking up the silence. "The Ultimate Nurse taught you?" He nodded.

*After a while*

I gripped my hand, staring at the bandage. "I must admit. This is pretty well wrapped." I commented. He smiled cutely at me, making me blush deeply, but I hid it with my hoodie. I quickly glanced up at his wall clock and gasped.

"U-Um, is something wrong?" I jumped out of the window without questions. "H-Hey! Wait!" He shouted after me. I turned over to him. "It's complicated... You should get to sleep, it's pretty late..." He looked down on the ground. I felt a bit guilty.

"U-Um....T-Thank you..." I stuttered out, running off.

Nagito's p.o.v.

I blinked as I watched Ghost run off. I sighed sadly. "I really wish I knew him better...." I thought, shutting the window. I sighed again, flopping on the bed. He was right though, I was really tired. Not long, sleep overtook my body.

*Next day*

I groaned, faceplanting on the pillow. It was a Saturday, we didn't have to go to school, but that didn't mean I could sleep in all day. I got out, cleaned myself, dressed nicely with my white shirt, blue jeans and a blue jacket. Some people said it might look good on me....

I walked around the campus, taking in the fresh morning scenery and air. "Nagito!!" I turned to the voice and saw Makoto running over to me. "Save meee!!!!" I raised an eyebrow at him. "From what?"

"I pissed Akane off....."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Y-You're kidding right? The Ultimate Gymnast?! Makoto, what were you thinking?!?!" I yelled. He squealed like a little girl and hid behind my back. "Please! I'll owe you anything just save mee!!!" I rolled my eyes at him, but it soon grew into a mischievous grin. 

"Then you owe me some lunch." I said. "W-What?! Come on!!" He whined. "Ugh...Fine!" I grabbed his hand and freaking BOOKED to the cafeteria. 

"Hey! You said you'd help me!!" Makoto whined again. "I am, just hang on." I went up to The Ultimate Cook, Teruteru Hanamura. "Teruteru, think you can whiff up something that Akane can't resist?" He looked at me.

"Anything I cook will make you drool! But there's a price. Honhonhon!!" I glared at him. "Shut yourself." I demanded. He went over to the stove and cooked something.

*After a while*

I smelt something very nice and knew immediately it was Teruteru. I grabbed Makoto and dived behind the counter. "W-W-Wha-?!" "Shh!! Trust me. After this, she won't even remember what you did." I reassured. He shivered but went along with it anyway. 

"In 3..2..1.."

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" "There it is." Right on cue, Akane charged into the cafeteria because of the delicious smell and immediately started gobbling the heck out of the food. 

I sniggered and pushed Makoto out into the open. "Huwah-?!" Akane's head shot over to him, and she grinned. "Hey there Makoto! Want some?" She offered, holding a big piece of chicken. The boy stood there, dumbfounded and amazed. I came out of our hiding spot and whispered in his ear. 

"Told ya. Now you're paying for lunch on Monday."

"Thank. You." He whispered back.

I left, laughing to myself. I went back to the boy's dorm, since I had nothing else to do. "Hm... I guess that used up some time..." I thought, looking up at the clock. 3:15 p.m.

"I wonder what Ghost is doing....." I thought to myself, until a knock on my door interrupted my thoughts. "Who is it?" I asked, opening it. It was Kazuichi. He seemed nervous.

"Uh... Hey dude!" He said, waving. I tilted my head at him. "What's going on?" "I...need you to run for the store real quick for me! I need you to buy the stuff on this list!" He quickly pawed me a piece of paper and ran off. "H-Hey!! Wait!!" I shouted after him. But he was long gone.

"Ugh.... Honestly...." I facepalmed myself and stared at the paper. "Well, it's not as if I have anything else to do..." Before I left, I noticed dark grey clouds hovering over the horizon. 

"I might as well take an umbrella just in case...."

*Later*

Ghost's p.o.v.

I looked up to the sky outside the store. "It's raining...." I thought quietly to myself. I went out to get some food and supplies because I ran out. "I didn't bring an umbrella.... Oh well, it's not like I haven't done this before..." I sighed and walked out and into the rain. I could feel the coldness and wetness of the rain on my cloak. But I ignored it.

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Um.... That's the last of it." I said to myself, picking off the last item on the list from the shelf. "He's paying me back for this." I growled. After paying for everything, I stepped out of the store.

As I thought, it was raining, quite heavily honestly. "Good call to bring the umbrella." I felt pleased with myself, opening up the umbrella. "It's really cold and dark, maybe I should take the bus instead of walking back..." I thought, making my way to the nearest bus stop.

Just then, I saw a hint of a black cloak and stopped walking.

I ran up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Ghost!" I said. He jumped and smacked my hand away. "O-Oh... It's just you.... Sorry, I kinda just reacted..." He apologized. I stared at him. "Why are you out in the rain like this?! You'll get sick!" I said worriedly. "It's fine... This is normal for me." He looked down.

I sighed. "Just because it's normal for you doesn't mean you won't get sick!" I ignored his protests, and held the umbrella over him. "Don't worry, it's big enough for the both of us." I reassured. He sighed irritably. "It's not like anything I say will change your mind..." He surrendered.

"Are you going back to the school too?" "Duh. Where else would I go?" "It's pretty cold and dark, you can ride the bus with me, since we're going to the same place!" I said. Ghost said nothing more and followed me obediently to the bus stop. It was rather crowded, but we found a seat and sat down.

There was an awkward silence between us, the only sound was the engine of the bus and the chatter of the other people. Ghost stared out of the window, watching the raindrops fall. "How's your hand?" I asked. "It's fine." I took a quick glance, and sure enough, it seemed fine. "Um...Komaeda..." I looked at him and hummed in response.

"Is it...okay if I take you somewhere later?" I blinked. "Of course! When?" "M-Midnight..." "Tomorrow's a Sunday so sleeping late won't be a problem." I thought. "Sure!" I agreed, nodding my head.

Time seemed to fly by as we chatted a bit more. The rain had stopped by the time we reached Hope's Peak. "Oh! It's our stop! Come on!" I grabbed Ghost's hand and we got out of the bus. I led him back to The Reserve Course Department. "See you tonight!" I said, waving goodbye and leaving the area.

*Nightfall*

I wore my signature white shirt and green jacket, but I threw in a red scarf since it was a bit chilly after the rain. Right on cue, I heard a soft tapping at my window and turned over, of course, it was Ghost. I went outside with him. He held his hand out to me. "Shall we?" I chuckled and took it, just like the time he pranked Junko, he led me off.

After some time, I started to wonder where we were going. "Where are we going Ghost?" He turned to me and smirked. "Secret~" He teased. I pouted, but continued with his flow. After what seemed like forever, we reached a small park that was boarded up.

"Uh Ghost, we can't go here...." I said. He smirked. "Oh? Then you don't want to see my surprise?" "O-Of course I do! But-!" He grabbed my hand and ushered me over to a small bush. "I made a hole here." He explained. With that, he dragged me through the hole and to the other side of the park.

"Ghost, are you crazy?! This is illegal! We're not supposed to be here!!" I whisper-yelled. "Please! Just trust me! We won't be here for very long, I promise!" I crossed my arms. "Seriously Ghost.... What are you trying to do?" I asked.

He looked around and pushed away some more small bushes. "I wanted to show you this." It revealed a small lake, with the moon reflecting in the crystal clear water. The darkness scared me, but the light from the reflection of the moon was really calming.

"You like it? I used to come here every day." Ghost said. I just stood there, amazed and admiring the scenery. "There's another reason though..." He added. I turned to him, confused. "Huh?" He sat down on a patch of grass and patted the ground next to him. I went over and sat next to him.

"Did you know? A comet flies past the Earth every 1000 years." I raised an eyebrow at that. "The comet is very special, because it emits lights like fireworks and it whizzes around like crazy instead of just flying past as a straight line." "That sounds pretty cool...." I said. Ghost suddenly grabbed my wrist and pointed it up to the sky. "H-Hey! Huh? W-Wait-! Isn't this-?! You-!"

"You sure are dense."

"It's...so pretty..." "Yeah. And I thought this would be the best place to see it." I smiled warmly at him. "Thank you." He looked down at the ground.

"........."

"Is something wrong?"

"........."

"Hey....Say something! You're scaring me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

_"Do you.....want to see my face...?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm leaving it at that XD. But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/299875146-shsl-ghost-part-5


	6. Part 6

_"Do you....want to see my face...?"_

Nagito's p.o.v.

I blinked. "Uh...What?" I asked like an idiot. "D-Don't make me repeat myself! I-!" He quieted down. "Y-You're the first person in a long time to ever treat me nicely so I just thought...."

"Well...Are you sure...? I mean..." "W-Well I trust you right now okay?! I really don't want to regret this okay?!"

I looked down at the ground. 

_"Okay....."_

Ghost turned to face me fully and leaned forward. "Y-You can take off my hoodie if you want... But...."

I blinked and chuckled. "Okay." I gripped on the top of the hoodie and saw him visibly flinch. "Am I...?" "I-I'm fine....."

I took a deep breath and yanked his hoodie off as fast as I could. 

I blinked a few times.

He had dark brown spiky hair with one strand of hair that was just standing up straight. His skin was slightly tanned, but not too much. But....There was something wrong. Very wrong.

_"Why...is one of your eyes......red....?"_

Ghost's right eye was an olive green which matched his hair, but his left eye was a deep blood red, which in all honestly, slightly terrified me.

He sighed sadly and turned back round to face the lake. 

_"My real name is Hajime Hinata. I'm 16 years old."_

"Hajime Hinata huh... I'll just call you Hinata-kun then." I said. 

"I saw your reaction... Guess you don't like my red eye huh?" "Yeah... I don't mean to insult you but..it looks terrifying..." "Hm.... You're the first person to say it wasn't holy or something like that." 

"Holy? Why that? Why would anyone say that?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hmm.... Where to begin...."

"I had a brother who was from Hope's Peak Academy. He was perfect at everything. He was named The Ultimate Hope before Makoto Naegi. I was always with him, and he treated me better than anyone else. But, people feared he might be dangerous due to his numerous talents and he was locked away. I was the only one who could visit him. Authorities would update him about me." "That sounds really creepy..." I said. "I know.... But he can't help it, he cares about me way too much." He replied.

"But.... I got into a car accident quite some time ago, and I lost an eye. The surgery was very expensive, but when my brother heard about it, he went to pay it, even though the authorities didn't want him to. So, they got their payback. They got rid of the replacement eye." "Wha-?! How could they do that?!" I yelled. "Well, my brother seriously went overboard. After he found out that the surgery couldn't be done, he offered to use his own eye. Once again, the authorities tried to stop him, but he didn't listen and the surgeons used his eye for me." "T-Then?! Your eye is-!" "Yep. The red eye is my brother's eye."

"But.... What happened to him?" I asked curiously. "I....can't say.... But, things really went downhill for me." "Why? What happened?" "Nobody was allowed to see him but me, but the authorities told everyone in the academy that I had his eye. Imagine, a reserve course student having the eye of The Ultimate Hope. People went nuts, some even tried to bribe me and stab the eye out just to have it for themselves." He hugged his knees tightly.

"They wouldn't stop coming for me, even after the Reserve Course Department shut down. So I locked myself in the academy, and hid myself from existence. That's how I lived." I looked down. "O-Oh...." "But you know...." He smiled slightly. "It's kinda nice that someone else knows about this...." "Don't worry. I won't tell." "I know."

He got up and gave me his hand. I smiled and took it, getting hoisted up. "We need to get back. Before the sun rises." Hinata-kun said. I nodded and we crawled out of the park.

*Later*

Once we were back safely in the dorm, I said goodbye to Hinata-kun and went to sleep. "Now I know his past and his face... Wow... I wonder what happened to his brother..." I closed my eyes and went to sleep, snuggling into the pillow.

Hajime's p.o.v.

I hopped through the window back into the room. "That went better than I thought..." I thought. Just then, my phone rang. I frowned, seeing the number, but I answered anyways.

"What?" "Hey, it's been a while since I called. You miss me?" "No."

I heard him chuckle on the other end. 

"Well, I called to tell you I'll be away from tomorrow to the middle of next week for a meeting. Think you can keep your cover without me?" "Tch. I still hate you. Just hang up."

"What are you still upset about?!"

"As much as I'd like to say I was touched by your sacrifice, you broke our promise. You promised I would get into the academy. But no, instead you chose to make me someone who would suffer from normalcy." "But you still got what you wanted right?!"

_"You know what Izuru. To society, you may be the perfect chairman of Hope's Peak, but to me, you're just a horrible brother who keeps doing things wrong."_

I hung up without another word. "Honestly.... My brother giving me his eye only created more problems.... He promised we'd both attend Hope's Peak, but I never expected him to make the Reserve Course Department. A place for normal kids. I feel like he just insulted me when he did that." I thought, scoffing. 

I went to sit down at my computer and began to type away. "I can't believe he made me do this for him." I went through the files. "Huh? Why is this one locked with so many firewalls? Hm. Must be important." I stretched and went to work hacking away.

*Next day*

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Zzzzz.... Huh...?" I woke up, shaking my head. "Aw jeez..." I got out of bed and went around getting ready. Just as I was putting on my jacket, I noticed an envelope under my door. "Hm...?" I went over and opened it. My hands shivered.

_-Dear Nagito Komaeda_

_The Vice Chairman wishes to speak with you as soon as possible. Please go to the council room as soon as you are ready._

"Why does the Vice Chairman want to see me?" I thought. I was worried and slightly excited at the same time. I ran off to the council's office.

*Later*

"Phew! Made it!" I thought, panting at the door. I hesitated to knock on the door from nervousness. "Well? Are you just going to stand there or come in?" I gulped and pushed the door open.

It looked like a typical office, with a single long table in the middle of the room and a couple of bookcases here and there.I looked at a man who looked like he was in his mid 40's with a suit. But something about him....seemed shifty.

"Ah. You must be Nagito Komaeda right?" I nodded. "Are you the chairman?" "No. I am the Vice Chairman. I called you here because I needed to tell you something important." That made me grip my jacket tighter.

"You should know that The Ultimate Lucky Student is selected through a lottery win correct?" I nodded again. 

_"Well...The truth is, we discovered that the lottery was RIGGED."_

I froze. "W-What....?"

"However, when the council wanted to do another lottery, the chairman refused. In other words, it was the chairman's own selfish reasons that kept you here. The council had no say in this. And your connections with The Ghost....."

I couldn't move from disbelief. The Vice Chairman smirked and walked over to me. He whispered in my ear.

_"There are some people here who don't like your presence. So I recommend you drop out as soon as possible since the council can't expel you without The Chairman's approval, which he would obviously reject."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/301228757-shsl-ghost-part-6


	7. Part 7

Nagito's p.o.v.

I left the council room, filled with different emotions. But the ones that conquered above all were confusion and sadness.

_"The lottery was rigged?! They want me to drop out?!"_

I felt rejection and anger.

_"What am I suppose to do...."_

*Next day*

I stared out the window, half daydreaming half worried till I'm sick.

"Nagito. Nagito Komaeda!!" I jolted when I heard my name. "Y-Yes!" I stuttered.  "Can you read the next passage?" I looked down at my book. "S-Sorry. I-I wasn't paying attention.... What page is it?" I asked. The teacher sighed. "Page 56, passage 2." "R-Right." I flipped through the book and read it out. "Thank you. But please try to pay more attention next time." The teacher advised before continuing.

*Later*

The bell rang for the end of the day. I picked up my bag and left the classroom without a word. Chiaki walked right up to me while I was at my locker, she just stood there, staring at me. "Hey. Are you okay?" "H-Huh? O-Oh i'm fine...." "You sure?" "Y-Yeah...." I quickly grabbed my stuff and sped away.

I wanted to be alone....

I slumped down on my bed in the dorm room and sighed. "What should I do...." Suddenly, a small knock came through my door. I walked over to open it, only to see a whole bunch of my friends there.

"W-W-What are you guys doing here???" I said, surprised. "Nanami told us she thought you weren't doing well. We came to check up on you. Is everything okay?" Makoto, who was in the front of the crowd, asked. I felt something wet roll down my cheek.

_"You were all....worried for me...?"_

_"Of course! You're our friend!" "You're part of the academy now!" "We worry a lot man!"_

"T-Then.... I'll tell you guys everything..."

*After explanation*

Mutters filled the room. Until Chiaki put down her console and said: "It should be really difficult to rig a nationwide lottery, and if the Chairman brushed it off like that, that means you're still special in some way Nagito....at least that's what I think..."

People started to agree on what she said. "Not only that, if a regular kid really DID manage to somehow rig the lottery, why would they put Nagito's name? They could've just put their own name! Or a relative's name or something like that!" Makoto added. The people turned to me. "Do you have anyone that fits in with what I said?" I thought about it for a while.

"No... Not as far as I remember... I was an only child, and my parents died a few years ago in a plane accident. I haven't spoken to a lot of my relatives in a long time, so I can't think of anyone who'd care for me to the point of rigging a lottery just to get me to the best high school. I didn't have many friends either so..." The mutters grew louder and some of the students had weird expressions.

"Then my biggest guess is that someone who had the authority and could convince the Chairman to let such a big problem slide is the culprit. The closest person I can think of is anyone in the council, excluding the Vice Chairman." Makoto said like a genius. "You sound so smart." I commented. He hid his blushing face. "T-Thanks......."

_"Well, let's start up a campaign!!"_

I blinked. "Huh?" It was Kazuichi who had spoken. "Since we can't really do much about the lottery, we should try to convince the Vice Chairman to let you stay here! Or at least treat you nicer.... Since you obviously belong here!" He said cheerfully. I didn't exactly know how to respond to that though...

"We'll go around and ask for the other students signatures and maybe he'll reconsider kicking you out if we get enough!" He said. "A lot of people like you here, and that'll never change. Cause you're someone special in this academy." Chiaki said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks... I really needed that." I said. Chiaki smiled warmly at me. "No problem." A while later, my room cleared out from all the people. I sighed and climbed onto my bed. I stared up at the ceiling, thinking. "This was one heck of a day.... I don't know what to do about this anymore..." I thought. "Though.... I'm really happy to have so many friends by my side..."

_"Hey!"_

I jumped and got up. "H-Hinata-kun?!" He was knocking on my window and calling me. I ran over and opened the window. "You came later than usual..." I commented. "Eh, I got carried away." He sat down on the bed with me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "H-Huh....?" "You look down in the dumps. And you're kinda pale too..." He added. "Should I tell him?" I had some doubt in my mind. "I shouldn't.... I don't want him to worry..." I thought quietly. 

"It's nothing." I said. Hinata-kun glared at me. "So this is how it's gonna be..." He got off the bed. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me what's up but...." He suddenly looked in my direction, smirking.

_"That doesn't mean I won't try to find out."_

He then retreated back and hopped out of the window. I sighed sadly. "I guess everything has its pros and cons huh?" I thought sadly. I plopped on the bed. 

_"Should I really stay in this school....?"_

Hajime's p.o.v.

I ran back to The Reserve Course Department. Something scared me. 

"Those files that were locked so tightly.... Does it have something to do with how Komaeda's behaving?" 

I was afraid, yet excited to find out. I practically charged into my chair and switched on my pc. "Right. Time to get to work!" I declared, cracking my knuckles. I began to hack into the firewall as fast as I could. Even though I was a reserve course student, this level of firewall was moderate.

*After a while* 

I yawned loudly and rubbed my eyes. "Ugh... Gotta keep working." I cracked open a can of energizing drink and continued. "Let's see what's making you so unhappy..." I thought, determined. I typed even faster after that, despite how tired I was.

*Next day*

"Come on....!!!" I squinted at the screen. "One more...!"

_"Ding ding ding!! You have gained access!!"_

I blinked. "I-I did it..?" As soon as all the information popped up on the screen, I raised my arms in victory. "YES!!!" 

I read through the information, grinning. But. 

_"....?! W-Wha-?! Isn't this...?!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/301839581-shsl-ghost-part-7


	8. Part 8

_"Big bro! Big bro! Let's go play!" A small boy holding a ball jumped up and down in front of a house. There was an older boy sitting in a chair, taking home tuitions. He glanced down at the smaller boy and smiled softly, but turned away, ignoring him._

_The boy's smile faded away and he dropped the ball, walking away._

_"Ever since big bro started taking lessons, he's always too busy, always ignoring me... I want someone to play with... I want a friend."_

_"PLOP!"_

_The boy turned over, curious at the noise, and ran over. He hid behind a tree and noticed another boy about his age. He was skimming stones._

_"1 2 3 4 5 6." "Waaaah~! You're so good!!" The other boy jumped back, startled. "H-Huh? Oh I uh..." "Teach me please? Pleaseee???" The small boy pleaded. "I um....O-Okay..."_

_The two of them started to skim stones at the pond for a while, chatting now and then._

_"Hey, how old are you?" "...Six..." "Cool! We're the same age!" "O-Oh really...?" "You seem so mature though! Where's your daddy and mommy?"_

_There was a long silence._

_"They're....not here..."_

_"Oh.... Wanna come to my home to play?" Before the other boy could answer, he was already being dragged away. "Come on! Come on! Trust me you'll love it!_

_*Two years later*_

_"I want to go to the school with my friend! Please! Just once! We made a promise!" The younger boy bowed and showed a rough drawing. The older boy in front of him sighed. "I'm sorry, but that's not how the school works. You need to have a talent! And you and your friend are pretty....talentless...." The younger boy raised his head up, angry and gritting his teeth, you could see how much anger was burning in his eyes._

_"You left me alone for so long... I thought you changed but..." He then threw the paper in the other boy's face and ran off._

_"You really haven't."_

_The older boy sighed and picked up the piece of paper, staring at the drawing._

_The drawing was of two people holding hands in front of a big school. There was a large sentence written at the top._

_"Let's go to Hope's Peak Academy together!"_

Hajime's p.o.v.

"Ugh.... I can't believe I'm fucking doing this..." I thought, tapping the number into my phone.

"Hello?" "Hey brother." "Oh! How curious. I'm always the one who calls you. What's up?"

_"Did you rig the lottery Komaeda won in?"_

There was a long silence.

"What happened while I was gone? It's only been about two days." "I found some tightly locked documents. Turns out the Vice Chairman told Komaeda that someone rigged the lottery and tried to get him to drop out." "What?! How dare he! I'll inform the rest of the coun-"

_"Sorry but that won't work. All the council members have either been bribed by the Vice Chairman, or hated you because they had to take orders from a person younger than them."_

Izuru was speechless. Typical. I sighed irritably.

_"In the end, I'm always the one who has to deal with all your stupid problems."_

"Hajime I-" "Enough. I've had enough of this bullshit. Just go to your stupid meeting already. I'll handle things here. I'll try to keep Komaeda here, but being told that you being in the best high school ever was from a mistake... It isn't something easy to handle. I'll call you when things change." "Wait I-!" *Click!*

Honestly.... How do I deal with such a person... I jumped out the window and went to find Komaeda.

Nagito's p.o.v.

I looked down as I walked into the school building. As soon as I stepped foot into the building, I was overwhelmed by a bunch of students I didn't know. "Huh? Wha-?!" "We heard that the Vice Chairman tried to kick you out!" "How evil! He didn't even consider your feelings!"

_"We gave our signatures to stop you from getting kicked out!"_

My head shot up at that. "W-What do you mean?" They pointed at a crowd of people. I raced over and saw Makoto and Chiaki handing some kind of paper. They saw me and waved. "Hey Nagito! Like what we set up?" I blinked. "Who? What? What's going on?!" "Woah woah woah, one question at a time!"

I took a deep breath. "What is all this?" "We started a petition to get students to sign so you don't get kicked out! Just because we're kids doesn't mean we can't rise to adults!" Makoto declared. "I guess your 'hope' and the adults 'hope' are different..." I joked. "Yep!"

Just then, I noticed Mahiru trying to give a paper to....

_Junko Enoshima._

"Just take it!!" "No way!!" I walked up to Mahiru. "Are you alright?" I asked. "No I'm not! This girl is so stubborn! And the worst part is, her signature is the most important! Cause then we can prove that Junko doesn't want you out, even if she hates you!"

"So you need that signature huh? Just leave it to us."

I turned around to see Fuyuhiko and Peko standing there. The smaller boy smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Are you sure you're not gonna sign?" Junko turned around, her nose high in the air and arms crossed. "Hell no!! You idiots don't scare me!!!" "Oh reaaaaally?" He suddenly snapped his fingers and Peko came forward.

"The usual?"

"Make it double trouble."

Suddenly, she swooped over and picked Junko up and hoisted her over her shoulder. "If you'll excuse us." They walked off with Junko squirming on Peko's shoulder. "Let's go check it out!" Chiaki said, grabbing my arm and dragged me off.

I saw Fuyuhiko leaning against a locker and tilted my head. "Where's Junko?" He pointed at the locker. I heard a muffled voice inside it. "Let me ouuuut!!!" "D-Did you stuff Junko in the locker....?" "Yep." "W-Wow...." "We won't let her out until she agrees to sign." Peko cut in. "You guys are brutal..." I commented. "Duh. I'm not The Ultimate Yakuza for nothing." Fuyuhiko said, rolling his eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh at everyone's effort to try and keep me in the school. Just then, I felt my phone vibrate and looked at the new message. 

"H-Hinata-kun...." 

I read the message.

_Need to talk in your room. ASAP._

"That was....direct..." I thought. I excused myself from everyone and went to the boy's dorm. Just like the message said, Hinata-kun was leaning against the wall. "Hey." I said. He waved. He wasn't wearing his hoodie anymore and I could see his face.

"So... What did you want to see me for?" "I found out what happened." "H-Huh...?" "The Vice Chairman tried to get you kicked out right?" I looked down at the ground sadly. "...Yes..."

He walked up to me and stared me right in the face. It seriously intimidated me. "Ignore the things he says. You're special here. There must be a reason the Vice Chairman's trying to get you kicked out, and why the Chairman isn't." "Y-You even know that?!" "Like I said, I'd find out."

Hajime's p.o.v.

I looked at Komaeda for a while before walking over to him. "You okay?" He looked down. "I don't know... Everyone's trying so hard to keep me in this school but...I feel like I shouldn't be here... I'm not talented. I don't even have luck on my side, it was just fake." 

I smiled at him. "You're not alone." "Huh?" "You're pretty lucky...to have such nice friends." "T-That's-!" 

"I don't have any friends. And my brother doesn't really care about me either... I am-"

_"No! You have me! I'm your friend! I'll always be!"_

_He grabbed my hand and squeezed it._

_"I'll always be your friend!"_

_This feeling...._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

_Why does it feel so familiar.....?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/303571805-shsl-ghost-part-8


	9. Part 9

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Beep beep beep!!" "Holy cheese and whiskers!!" I shouted, falling right off my bed at the sound of my phone ringing. I groaned and sat up. "What the hell... Who'd be calling at this time...?" I thought, looking at the number. 

Chiaki.....?

I picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Nagito!! Get your butt in the school right now!!!!" She yelled through the receiver. "W-Wha-?!" She hung up.... What the heck....

I sighed and went to get ready. I put on my jacket and jeans and went out. "Brr.... It's so cold... What the heck Chiaki..." I whispered to myself, digging my face into my jacket. 

"Why do you want me to go to the school building?" 

*Later*

"Hey Chiaki? Are you here? Why did you-" "Nagitoooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said girl I was calling for jumped on top of me, knocking me to the ground. "C-Chiaki?! What?!" "We did it Nagito! We did it!!" "Did what?!"

She suddenly shoved a bunch of paper on a clipboard in my face. I grabbed it and stared at it.

It had all the signatures of the students.

"W-Wha-?! H-How-?!" I stared at it in disbelief, my eyes so wide they might pop out. "Like it? Junko finally caved in after like, one whole fucking hour." Fuyuhiko said, walking up to us.

"Did people really...?" "Yep they did. Like we said, you belong here." Chiaki smiled. "Now we have enough to send to the Chairman! See what he thinks!" I frowned. 

"It's not the Chairman.... I think the main problem is the Vice Chairman..." I thought.

"I really hope he'll agree..." I said. "He will! Trust me!" Kazuichi came up to me, patting my shoulder. "I don't know..." I looked down. "Hey don't be so down... Have a little faith!" They encouraged. I nodded.

_"Then let's go show this to the Chairman!"_

We sprinted down the hallways to the office and knocked on it. "Enter." When we walked in, I tilted my head at the sight of the Vice Chairman, sitting smugly in his chair. "Where's the-" "Chairman? I forgot to mention. He's out on a meeting and won't be back till Wednesday." I growled as he grinned, so evil....

"Well. We heard about you wanting to kick Nagito out. So we started a campaign. And look at the outcome." Fuyuhiko stepped in, shoving the papers and clipboard in his face. Instead of the shock expression I was expecting, he merely continued to grin.

_"Sorry. But that won't work."_

My head shot up. "W-Wha-?!" "These signatures mean nothing unless the student themselves want to stay here." My face went pale. But... I thought this was the end... Why is such a big decision resting on me....? "What kind of bullshit question is that?! Of course he wants to stay!" The small yakuza burst out. "Oh really? Why don't you look at the lad yourself?" At that, my friends looked at me.

"Nagito...?"

I gritted my teeth. "Guess I have to come clean..." I thought and took a deep breath.

_"The truth is, I'm not sure...Is someone like me...really welcomed in such an amazing school....?"_

The others looked at me in disbelief. The Vice Chairman sighed. "Even if you want to stay here, you'd have to email the Chairman himself!" I blinked. "W-What's the Chairman's email?" I asked. He tsked. "You really think I'd tell a mere pupil?" My heart tightened at the word 'mere pupil', and before I knew it, I had run out of the office.

"You son of a bitch!" Fuyuhiko, despite how small he was, grabbed the Vice Chairman by the collar and prepared to throw a punch at him. "Assaulting a school authority is strictly forbidden. Unless you WANT to be expelled? Just like that weakling is going to be." The Vice Chairman was smiling so stupidly. Chiaki put her hand on Fuyuhiko's shoulder and shook her head. "Tch. You're lucky this time old man." He said, letting go of him and marching out. Chiaki sighed.

_"This is not going well...."_

I raced up to the rooftop. As soon as I was there, I collapsed, panting from exhaustion. "Why...Why is there still burden on me?!" I thought, inwardly cursing.

_"You okay?"_

I turned over. "H-Hinata-kun..." "Yeah. Is something wrong?" "Yes...No...Ugh..." I sighed and hugged my knees tightly. "I don't know anymore..." He sat next to me, patting my back. "Come on. You can tell me anything." I smiled weakly at him.

*After explanation*

"I don't even know the Chairman's email! How am I suppose to tell him my decision?" I asked. Hinata-kun put his hand under his chin in deep thought.

"Hey....What if I told you, I have the Chairman's email?" My eyes widened at him. "What?! How?!" He chuckled and did the peace sign at me. "I have my ways~" He teased. "Gimme your phone." I nodded and handed my phone over. He typed a few things here and there before passing it back.

"There. Now you have the email. You can send the message to him." I looked at the email, not noticing Hinata-kun tilting his head. "What's the hold up?" I sighed and put down my phone. "Hinata-kun...."

_"Do you think I belong here...?"_

He blinked and sighed. "Come here." I scooted closer to him. He pushed my head down, making me lean on his shoulder. Occasionally, he would ruffle through my hair or rub my cheek with his thumb.

"I won't force you to stay or leave this school. Whatever decision you make, I'll support it. But, whoever that rigged the lottery definitely intended to get YOU in the school, be it for a good or bad reason. I think you should keep that in mind. It's all on you. Do you want to stay?"

I looked down at the ground, feeling a small breeze whizz past us. My face scrunched up as I thought about it more and more.

.........

_Alright. I've made my decision._

_I turned to Hinata-kun._

_"I've made up my mind."_

_"Oh?"_

_"I....."_

_I looked down, but got my confidence back again and looked back up at him._

_"I want to stay at Hope's Peak Academy."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/305153627-shsl-ghost-part-9


	10. Part 10

Hajime's p.o.v.

I smiled warmly at him. "Alright. If that's your choice." He typed in the email and soon sent it. "The Chairman's out on a meeting right now, but he'll come back in about a day or so." "Thank you Hinata-kun!" He squeezed me tightly. I didn't exactly know how to respond, so I just let him hug me awkwardly.

Komaeda pulled away after a while and grinned. "You should head back to the Reserve Course Department." I looked down at the ground. "Yeah... See you tomorrow." "Bye!" As soon as he was gone, I dropped the smile. 

_"Izuru better not screw this up."_

I went down the stairs and dashed back to the Reserve Course Department. I was out of breath by the time i reached there. "...God... I need a break from all this..." I thought, lying on the bed. "I'm so freaking tired..." I slowly went to sleep, absolutely tired.

*Next day*

"Ughhhh...." I yawned tiredly. The first thing I noticed was that my phone was ringing. It was Izuru, so I picked it up.

_"Hello?"_

_.........._

_"....WHAT?!"_

Nagito's p.o.v.

I woke up, rather excited. "I wonder what'll happen..." I got out, changed properly and went to the school. 

But when I got there, Chiaki was the only one there. "Huh? What's going on Chiaki?" I asked, curious. "I waited for you, everyone else is in the hall. Something's going on." "Huh? What's going on?" "Dunno." She walked off to the hall, playing her PSP.

I ran after her and soon got to the hall. "W-Wow...! Practically everyone is here!" I exclaimed. Just then, I noticed someone in the crowd wearing a black hoodie. "Hinata-kun....?" They turned to me and tilted their head. 

My phone vibrated and i checked it. It was Hinata-kun.

"You see me?" 

I typed back. 

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"I hate the Chairman with every fiber of my being right now."

"Why?" 

"Even with all the student's signatures AND your email, the Vice Chairman just won't give up. So the Chairman gave out a note telling all of us to meet up in the hall."

"So even you don't know what's going on?"

"Yeah."

Right at that moment, a loud speaker noise echoed through the hall and silenced everyone else's chatting. I looked up at the stage and raised an eyebrow at what I saw. 

It was a black and white bear sitting on the stage.

"Uhhh...."

Its squeaky voice shouted loud and clear throughout the hall. "Good day to all of you my lovely students!!" It said. Everyone in the room gasped, but the bear silenced them again. 

"Not to worry. I am merely a voice recording. I am not REALLY your Chairman. I have brought you all here to make an extremely important announcement!" This made my ears prick up in attention.

"I have brought my attention to some 'drama' that was happening between the Vice Chairman and one of the students." I twitched at that.

"However. There have been some...difficulties trying to keep this particular student in this school. Therefore, I have decided....."

I waited intently for his next word.

"To hold a competition!" "...Wha...?" I blinked. "Every student that wants to participate must pair up in groups of two. The winners get to make one request to me. So, the student who keeps getting unnecessary 'attention' from the Vice Chairman can simply wish to stay in the school." It squeaked. My eyes widened.

"Cool!" "I wanna wish for...!" "Come on let's team up!" "Let's do this!"

I sighed. "I'm alright with a competition.... But why a pair? That's gonna be inconvenient for you Nagito." Makoto perked up. I looked down. 

"You can pair up with whoever you want, we'll support you all the way." They all said. I smiled and texted something in my phone.

"Thanks guys but..."

_"I already have someone I want to pair up with."_  

Hajime's p.o.v.

"Ugh... Back in this stupid over-sized hoodie." I thought. "What the hell was Izuru thinking?!" I sighed irritably. "Either way, I'll just watch Komaeda from afar and try to help him as much as I can." I decided.

I made my way through the crowd, preparing to leave. Right as I was about to leave, my phone vibrated. It was from Komaeda. I looked at the message.

_"Wanna be my teammate?"_

My eyes widened and I felt a blush creep up to my face. "What should I type...?" I looked over at him. He smiled happily.

I thought about it for a while. 

_"Sure!"_

I went over to him quietly. "H-Hey....." I whispered over to him. "They're your partner?" I shuddered. More Ultimates..... This sucks...

"Yep! They're a great person!" I glanced at Komaeda. "Even now... When I'm practically showing my face to his friends..."

_"Yet he still isn't revealing even a slight hint of my identity. Even like this..."_

"Alright! First step of the way! Find the card which leads to the key!" I looked up at the bear. "Card which leads to a key..." 

"Hereeee's a hint!!!" My head shot up at that.

_Right in hope's cultivation it lies._

_Of it but disgrace it brings._   

_On top nothing but boredom it brings._        
 _For what curious mysteries thy must bear._                       

I thought about it for a while before it clicked.

"IZURU YOU SON OF A BITCH." I growled.

I quickly typed in my phone to Komaeda. "I know where it is." "Huh? You do?" "Yep. Follow me."

I grabbed his hand and ran off. 

Once we were alone, I ditched the hoodie. "So where is the clue?" Komaeda asked. "Easy. The Reserve Course Department." I replied. "Huh?? Really? How'd you figure it out so fast?" "Jeez... It was so easy to understand. All you had to do was listen properly." "Yeah yeah whatever, but how did you figure it out? Tell me!"

"'Right in hope's cultivation it lies' means that it's in the school's campus. 'Of it but disgrace it brings' and 'On top nothing but boredom it brings' means that it's a disgrace to Hope's Peaks name and it's boring. And I bet anything that the 'curious mysteries' there is me. As the Super High School Level Ghost of course." I explained.

"Then let's go!" This time, Komeada gripped on my hand tighter and pulled me along. "H-Hey-! Wait up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/308405602-shsl-ghost-part-10


	11. Part 11

_The two boys stood in the middle of a field. One of them seemed very sad. "I'm sorry... I couldn't convince him..." The other one said. "It's okay... I have to go soon anyways..." He said, smiling, but the other knew it was fake. "Stop saying you're okay when you're not..." He mumbled. The other boy smiled again, but tears streamed down his face. "I....I..." "It's okay..." The boy hugged the other tightly. "It's okay..." They sat down together, watching the silver flowers. ".....They're beautiful..." "Hey..." The boy picked one of the flowers and stroked the petals gently. ".....It is..." He kissed it gently and put it in the other boy's hair._  

_"It looks nice on you."_

_"....Thank you....."_

Nagito's p.o.v.

I ran with Hinata-kun to The Reserve Course Department with excitement in my heart. "I don't think Izu-I mean The Chairman will make this so easy." Hinata-kun said. "Hm?" I turned to him curiously. "Uh...Come on, let's keep going..." It was becoming slightly awkward so I picked up the pace, running to our destination.

*Later*

We went around the crumbly area cautiously. The memories of my first encounter here returned. Just then, the ground below me cracked and I almost fell off, but i didn't. I stared down at the giant hole in front of me. "O-Oh god..." I managed to say. Hinata-kun saved me, by wrapping his hands around my waist. "U-Um..." "Be careful. You should already know how crumbly this place is." "H-Hinata-kun..." Our position made me feel very awkward.

"Huh? O-Oh..." He must've realized I guess. "Sorry...." He pulled me up and let go of me. ".....Sorry, that was probably awkward for you." He said. "Let's take a different route." We continued walking, and before long, I saw the crumbled staircase and shuddered when I remembered the fall. "Hmm.... You know Hinata-kun, even though the hint said it was in The Reserve Course Department, it didn't say which part... How should we know where it is?" I asked.

Hinata-kun stopped walking with me and frowned. "That's actually a really good question..." "Could you repeat the riddle again? Maybe there's another clue in it." I suggested. "Mm...Okay." 

"Right in hope's cultivation it lies.

Of it but disgrace it brings.

On top nothing but boredom it brings.

For what curious mysteries thy must bear."

I carefully went through the riddle and thought about it for a long time, until it suddenly clicked in my mind.

**R** ight in hope's cultivation it lies.

**O** f it but disgrace it brings.

**O** n top nothing but boredom it brings.

**F** or what curious mysteries thy must bear.

 "It's on the roof!!!" I yelled so loudly, Hinata-kun jumped back in surprise. "J-Jeez.... Why did you yell so loudly?" He asked. "I figured it out! Come on come on come on!!" I grabbed Hinata-kun's hand and made a dash for the roof. 

When we finally got there, there was a small cube with a card on it. "Wow! Guess you were right Komaeda! Great job!" Hinata-kun said, smiling. His smile was....cute. 

"You have a cute smile." I blurted out. Hinata-kun blinked at me, as soon as he processed what I said, his face turned a delightful shade of red. "U-U-Um...." "I-I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking i-!" "I-It's fine...." He looked away.

_"Nobody's ever said that to me..."_

I looked up at him. "R-Really?" "Y-Yeah... Anyways, let's just go get the card." He went over to check the card. I went over to him as well and looked over at what it said.

_"Find the silver flower in your memories, and ring the bell of wishes."_

I stared at the message curiously. "This....doesn't seem like a riddle... It just seems like a message..." I said. "Hm... Is there anywhere here that has silver flowers..." I watched Hinata-kun search through his phone. "Oh. There's a field of silver flowers nearby of here." He said. "Shall we?" "Hm? Okay!" I walked with him and left the area.

*Later*

I could see the flowers already and gasped. "They're so beautiful..." I said, gawking at the sight. "They are..." I looked on as Hinata-kun walked through the field. 

_For some odd reason, the area felt....nostalgic...Why...?_

"Komaeda! Come over here!" "Huh? Okay! Coming!" I ran over to Hinata-kun's side. "What's up?" "Help me look please?" "Okay!" I bent down and looked around in the flower bushes.

Right from the corner of my eye, I noticed Hinata-kun staring at me and raised an eyebrow. "Uh...Hinata-kun....?" He immediately looked away and I could've sworn I saw a blush. "Y-Yeah...?" "What were you staring at?" "N-Nothing!!" I smirked. "Suuuure...." I went over to him and smiled.

"Are you sure you won't tell?" I leaned right up to him and smiled innocently, wanting to tease him. "I-I-I-!" Whenever I stepped towards him, he would step away from me. "Hm? Aw come on..." 

"S-Stop that please..." Hinata-kun tried to sound serious, but it didn't work on me. "Hi. Na. Ta. Kun~" I smiled, but I decided that was enough and walked off. 

But at that moment, I felt something grab my arm and pull me down. "Wha-?! Gah!!" I fell on my back and looked up at who had pushed me down. "H-Hinata-kun?!" "I can't believe you would tease me like that." He suddenly hugged me while on top on me. "I-I-! Um..." "Mmm... Stay still... I like this position... You're really warm." I shuddered at his words as he snuggled into my neck.

*After a while*

I squirmed at the uncomfortable and long position we were in. "U-Um... Hinata-kun? Can you please get off me now? It's getting very uncomfortable... Sorry..." "Hm? Okay." He finally let go of me and got off. "Let's go find the card." He said casually. "Okay....." I stood up and we finally continued searching. 

"Wait. Didn't the card say something about a bell?" I asked. "Oh yeah! Hm... I wonder...." Hinata-kun checked his phone for some reason. "..I got it! It isn't really a field like this! I think it's the silver flower pattern on the entrance of the gym!!" "Huh?? Seriously?!" I said, surprised. "Come on!! Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and we ran to the gym.

But, right at that moment, I heard a very loud "BANG!!!!!" Noise and, in my surprise, fell to the ground, taking Hinata-kun along with me. "W-What was that?!" I yelled, quickly getting up again.

"That is some major bullshit power you got there Nagito." I gasped and Hinata-kun suddenly pulled my jacket off to hide his face. It was Fuyuhiko and Peko. "What happened?" I asked. Peko then showed me a man in black that she was dragging. "This dude tried to snipe you. Good thing we saw him. Though he did manage to pull the trigger..." Fuyuhiko said, scratching the back of his head.

I nodded, taking a glance at Hinata-kun under my jacket. He was shaking, his shoulders were tensed up and his eyes were wide and shaking, like he was terrified. "Um... We gotta go!!" I yelled, getting up quickly, grabbing Hinata-kun's hand and pulling him up, making him run with me. "U-Um....Bye?" I heard Fuyuhiko mumble behind me.

"That....was close..." Hinata-kun said once we were in the clearing. He returned my jacket to me. "Thanks." I said, putting it on.

"L-Let's keep going."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/315190530-shsl-ghost-part-11


	12. Part 12

Hajime's p.o.v.

We quickly ran to the old gym. They built two gyms, this was the old one, not many people use it anymore because of the new and improved one. Just as we were about to enter it, I heard some rustling of bushes and turned around. Even though it was like an instant, I recognized who it was and frowned. "Hinata-kun! Hurry up!" I heard Komaeda call out. "Huh? Oh! Coming!" I decided to ignore them and sped off to the gym.

"Woooow...." Komaeda gawked at the sight of the huge gym area, looking around. "I must say, this place is in pretty good shape." I commented, impressed. "Let's go find that card!" Komaeda piped up, determined. I smiled at his enthusiasm. "You take this floor, I'll take the higher floor." I said. He nodded and we split ways.

Once Komaeda was gone, my face returned to its usual seriousness. I had previously gotten a text from the Vice Chairman before we got here. I walked out of the gym and texted back to him.

"I'm at the front of the old gym. So hurry up and get your ass over here already." I typed.

Nagito's p.o.v.

I ran around the gym, looking around for a card or a bell of some sorts. Just then, I spotted a dark room in a corner, and there was a silver bell right in the center. I gasped and immediately ran over. But then, something hard pushed me and I fell to the ground.

"Well well well, looks like you did all the hard work for us. Hehe."

I looked up to see....

_Junko and Mukuro._

Junko smirked. "Come on sis. Let's go claim our prize." They walked towards the room with the bell in it. It was only at this time that I noticed GIGANTIC poles dangling right at the top of the room and gasped.

_"WATCH OUT!!!!!!!"_

Next thing I knew, there was a large crashing noise and a sharp pain shot through my left ankle, making me cry out in pain.

Junko and Mukuro looked at me in shock. I managed to push them away, but my foot got hit by one of the poles. "A-Are you two okay...?" I whimpered out. "I-! You-!" Junko was speechless. "N-No way!! Sis! Look at this!" Mukuro ran over to her and showed her the bell. It wasn't a real bell, it was just a cardboard drawing of one!

"W-We were tricked... That was a trap..." She said, shocked beyond measure. "N-Nagito..." I smiled at them. "You s-should leave... D-Don't worry about me..." Both of them were still in shock and practically bolted away from the area. The second they were gone, I finally let the tears of pain flow down my face.

"Gh-!" I struggled to heave my leg off the pole, pain pricking through me every step of the way. When I finally managed to get it out, I was sweating and panting, consumed by physical pain. But, despite all that, I managed to get up and tried to walk up the stairs to the higher floor, where Hinata-kun was...

After walking around for a while, the pain became too much and I limped to a room and sat on one of the benches there, letting my foot rest. I checked my ankle, it was completely purple, almost black and swollen beyond measure. Only Mikan could fix this... But even then it might take a while...

I glanced out of the window, and what I saw. Boy. I already had physical pain, now someone wants mental pain on me?

I saw Hinata-kun, outside the gym and not on the higher floor like he told me. He was talking to the Vice Chairman. Why? What is Hinata-kun doing?! I don't understand! Is he going behind my back?! I couldn't take my eyes off the window.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over me, making me turn around. It was a black masked man, but what he was holding terrified me. It was a taser. "Hey there lil buddy..."

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

*Later*

"Nagito! Nagito! Wake up damn it!!" "Ngh..." My eyes fluttered opened to see Fuyuhiko shaking me vigorously, Peko was beside him, worry on her face. "Oh my god. Are you alright?" I looked around and saw the man who attacked me lying in a corner, gone out like a light.

"....What happened...?" I asked groggily. "You were attacked. That's what happened." Peko explained. I blinked. "Thanks guys... I'll be fine..." They two looked at each other in doubt. "Well... Okay dude. We'll leave you be. But you NEED to be careful!" Fuyuhiko said. After that, he and Peko left.

Shortly after, Hinata-kun peeked in, after he confirmed no one was around, he rushed in and hugged me. "Are you alright? What happened to you?! What happened to your ankle?!" I looked down at my ankle and remembered the accident. I also remembered the sight of Hinata-kun talking to the Vice Chairman and looked away from him. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." I got up, ignoring the pain in my leg and left him there.

"Ah! Wait! Komaeda! You shouldn't walk around! You're hurt!" "Leave me alone!" "Wha-?! Komaeda!!" Hinata-kun rushed up to me, but I ignored him. I left the gym with Hinata-kun running up to me. "Komaeda!!!" He pleaded. "If the card or bell isn't in this gym, then it's in the other gym right?" I asked, in a more orderly kind of way. "Huh? Y-Yeah... The new gym has a silver flower emblem as well..." "Then let's go." I marched on.

"Wait! Komaeda!" He grabbed my hand and refused to let go. "Please...tell me what's wrong..." I looked away from him. "I saw you! You were talking to the Vice Chairman! What were you two talking about?! Are you going behind my back?!" I blurted out. He suddenly tugged me into a tight hug.

_"Komaeda... I would never go behind your back... Please believe me..."_

I looked down. "Then why...? Why were you talking to the Vice Chairman?" I whispered. "I'll explain everything once this is all over." "How can I trust you?"

_"Please... Please believe me... Trust me on this... Just this once... Please... Nagito...."_

My head shot up at Hinata-kun. His grip tightened on me. He was whimpering, pleading, crying. With a face like that... I can't hate him...

"Fine... But one wrong step and it's over!" I spat. Hinata-kun looked up at me, his face lightened up. "Thank you! Thank you!" He squeezed me tightly.

_"Thank you... Thank you so much Komeada..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/317337205-shsl-ghost-part-12


	13. Part 13

Nagito's p.o.v.

I limped along the path, trying very hard not to show the pain. Hinata-kun kept looking at me in worry. "Komaeda... You should rest..." I heard him say. "Hmph." I continued walking. He ran up in front of me, blocking my way.

"If you really don't want to stop walking, then at least let me carry you... That way your ankle won't hurt as much." I looked away from him. "Please..."

I sighed and slumped down on the ground. "...It really hurts..." "All the more you should rest." "But..." "Come on." I finally gave in and climbed on his back.

He turned to me. "Ready?" I nodded quietly. Hinata-kun then sprinted off down the path. He made sure his speed didn't worsen the condition of my ankle. I smiled and leaned on his shoulder. He can take care of other people, but can't take care of himself... How strange...

*Later*

We finally arrived in front of the new gym. Hinata-kun let me get off and I stared at the building. "Shall we?" He asked. "Yeah..." But, just as we were about to go inside, numerous men dressed in black stopped us. They were all holding weapons of every kind, making me step back in fear.

"Who are you?!" Hinata-kun demanded. "We're assassins, hired to stop you two from winning this game. And this is our last chance." Wait...Winning? Then that gym really IS the final stop! "Get out of our way!" He snapped. "Ohhh no. We were promised big cash for stopping you two." They held out their weapons. "Even if it means doing what assassins do best."

_"You know, for a bunch of assassins, you guys are sloppy as fuck."_

I turned to see Fuyuhiko and Peko standing there. "Sup." Fuyuhiko said, waving at me. The men laughed at him, preparing to attack. His expression grew serious. "Time for more ass kicking. Peko!!!" At his call, Peko lunged forward and swung her sword at the men.

Hinata-kun stepped in front of me. "H-Hinata-ku-" "You won't be able to run away from them in the state you're in. I'll protect you." Something in my heart opened at that and my eyes widened. Meanwhile, Fuyuhiko smacked down one of the men with his bat when suddenly, a man crept up from behind him with a gun in his hand.

"Young Master!!!!" Peko shouted.

_"WHAM!!"_

I gasped at who it was.

_Junko and Mukuro._

"J-Junko?!?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Fuyuhiko exclaimed in surprise. "Don't get the wrong idea shortie. I didn't do that for you." She suddenly turned to me and smiled softly, for the first time.

_"I was just returning the favor."_

She swung the iron pole she was holding and hit another one of the men while Mukuro drop kicked another man on the head. "Yeah! Now we're talkin!" Fuyuhiko went along with it and bashed another man on the head.

Right at that moment, I saw a shadow loom over and gasped, turning around to see one of the men standing behind me with a knife in his hand. "Ah!" I closed my eyes, preparing for the stab, but it never came.

I opened my eyes to see Hinata-kun standing in front of me, he stopped the knife by grabbing the blade. I saw hints of blood seeping from between his fingers and gasped. "Gh...!" He winced in pain and kicked the man in the stomach, effectively kicking him towards Peko, who smacked him on the head. 

"Hinata-kun!" I went up to him and checked his hand. There was a clear slice across his fingers and palm, blood pouring out. "Y-You-!" "I-It's fine. I'm fine." He said. "Let's go inside the gym." I turned to  my friends. They nodded at me and gave a thumbs up before leaving.

I sighed and walked with Hinata-kun into the gym. When we arrived, there were two bells in front of us. 

_"Well well well! It seems you two are the first one to enter the final stage of this game!! But you haven't won yet!!"_

I looked up to see that black and white bear sitting on the ground.

"In order to win, you have to hit one of these bells! If you hear a ding sound, you win! But if you don't, you lose and can't participate a second time in this game! Now take the lil mallet and pick your bell! Good luck!!" It said. A small mallet ejected from its mouth.

I twitched at that. "Only one chance..." I thought. "Hey... Don't be so tense, you'll be fine. I promise." Hinata-kun smiled reassuringly at me. I took a deep breath and went up to the bear, taking the mallet. 

_"Left or right. Which do i choose?"_

**(Guys, put down in the comments which one you think is the correct bell, and no cheating! Let's test your luck!)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**(Alrighty! I hope you've put your choice in the comments! Let's continue!)**

"I choose......!" I walked over to the  bell I picked and raised the mallet. I closed my eyes and swung it down.

_"Right!!!"_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"DIIIIIIIING!!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Huh...?"_

I opened my eyes and stared at the bell. 

_"CONGRATULATIONS!!!! YOU HAVE WON THE GAME!!!"_

Fireworks of different colors shot up to the sky and exploded. I looked over at Hinata-kun, who had the biggest grin on his face. "Ehehe...Ahahaha!!!" I ran over to him and tackled him into a hug, knocking him to the ground. "I-I did it!! I really did it!!" I cried in joy. "Haha.... You really did..." I could feel him hug me back. 

*Later*

Me and Hinata-kun headed back to the main building. I was so happy that I couldn't stop smiling. "Hey, your face's gonna crack if you keep that up." Hinata-kun joked, poking my cheek. "I can't help it! I'm so happy!" I replied back. He smiled softly at me, but looked down at the ground, his smiled fading. "What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head. "Nothing... You go ahead and celebrate with your friends." My eyes widened at that.

"Ohhh no you don't!!" I grabbed his hand. "I can't let you go anywhere with your hand like that! Besides, I couldn't have done it without you." He looked away. "Come on, it'll be okay, I promise." I dragged him off, hearing him mutter something like: "Don't say something like that..." And smiled.

When we went inside, everyone I had met swarmed around me, praising and congratulating me.

"Congrats dude!" "Wow! You're amazing!" "Yaaaay!! You get to stay in our school!!"

Chiaki came up to me and smiled. "Congratulations." "Ehehe, I couldn't have done it without my partner." I said. "Speaking of your partner, who are they?" I turned to Hinata-kun and saw that he was tugging down at his hoodie and hiding his face. I smiled at him and whispered in his ear.

"Come on, just let them see. I'll be with you all the way."

Hajime's p.o.v.

_"Come on, just let them see. I'll be with you all the way."_

I gritted my teeth as I tugged my hoodie down even more.

"Don't talk to me...in that kind of voice... If you keep doing that I..." I felt something wet roll down my face and hiccuped. 

Nagito's p.o.v.

I watched Hinata-kun cry. A few people became confused and worried, muttering to each other. I made him turn to me and hugged him tightly. 

_"It's alright..."_

_Quivering hands reached for his hoodie and pulled it off._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger XD I wonder how many of you guys got the bell question right... But, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/318143145-shsl-ghost-part-13


	14. Part 14

Hajime's p.o.v.

I sobbed uncontrollably, my face completely exposed to everyone in the room. It was so silent, I really couldn't stand it.

Some voices finally began muttering, and I waited for insults or creeps.

_"Woah... This is a surprise!" "Hey, are you okay?" "It's alright! Don't cry!" " You must've been through so much..."_

My head shot up in surprise. "W-W-Wha-?!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to Komaeda, who smiled warmly at me. "See? Everything's alright Hinata-kun." He said. I sniffled and wiped away the tears.

_"Y-Yeah... Thank you..."_

_"Thank you so much..."_

*Next day*

Nagito's p.o.v.

I yawned and sat up in bed. "So this is it huh... I can finally be happy. In this new high school life in Hope's Peak Academy." I thought. I smiled and jumped out of bed, going to get ready.

*Later*

I stood in front of the gigantic building and sighed happily. When I walked inside, the happiness inside me grew, it kept growing and growing, and before I knew it, I was sprinting all the way to my classroom.

I came to a fast halt in front of my classroom door and twisted the handle slowly, opening it and taking a peek inside. All my classmates were there. They spotted me and pointed me out.

"Hey look it's Nagito!" "Really? Aw sweet! Get over here dude!" "W-Welcome back!" "Awesome bro!"

I was tugged in and got a noogie by Nekomaru. "Owowow!! Okay okay!!!" I pulled away and he chuckled. I glanced over at Fuyuhiko, who gave a thumbs up. Man... I can't thank him enough for helping me... "YEAAAAA LET'SSS CELEBRATEEE!!!!!" Ibuki yelled loudly.

For the rest of the day, we had a small party and I think my tastebuds exploded when I took a bite out of Teruteru's delicious cake! I had a lot of fun and thanked everyone by the end of school.

I was the last one to leave the classroom, and once everyone was gone, I skipped back to the dorm, humming to myself. Just then, I saw a figure waiting at the front of the boy's dorm and gasped.

"Hinata-kun!!" I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Hey Komaeda." I pulled away and smiled at him. His hands were bandaged firmly. "Are you doing okay?" I asked. "Hm? Yeah... Hey, remember what I said yesterday?" I blinked. "Huh? What did you say?"

_"I promised I'd explain everything that's going on."_

I gasped. "Y-You remembered?!" "Of course. Go to the Chairman's office in fifteen minutes. Be ready by then. I'll meet you there soon." He said. I nodded slowly. "O-Okay..." And just like that, he ran off again. I looked down at the ground and went into my room.

*After a while*

I tried to comb my hair down the best I could, but it didn't exactly work out... I looked up at the wall clock and gasped. "I better get going!" I thought and ran off to the Chairman's office. I panted tiredly when I arrived. I glanced around, but Hinata-kun was nowhere to be found.

I felt slightly sad at that. "Oh well... Guess I should go in now." I thought and carefully opened the door.

And what I saw...

Hinata-kun was standing in the middle of the room, next to a turned around chair. "H-Hinata-kun...?" He smiled softly at me and gestured me inside. "You said you were going to explain stuff?" I said, slightly confused. He smiled.

_"This should explain a bit."_

Just then, the chair turned around and my eyes shot wide open.

It was a boy with long black hair and a black suit. However,

_His left eye was covered with an eyepatch while his right eye was a piercing red._

I looked back and forth from Hinata-kun and this person. "W-W-W-W-WHAAAAAAAA?!?!?!?!" I yelled out in surprise and confusion. "H-Hinata-kun! I-Isn't this-?!" He nodded. "Yup."

_"My brother is the Chairman of Hope's Peak Academy."_

The boy got up from his chair and walked over to me. "Hello there Nagito Komaeda. A pleasure to meet you." I wasn't expecting him to greet me so formally like that, so it startled me a bit. "I'm....really REALLY confused." I said. Hinata-kun laughed. "Well, this is to be expected, so I think I'll let him explain." Hinata-kun backed down and let the other boy talk.

"My name is Izuru Kamukura. Hajime's older brother and the Chairman of Hope's Peak Acaddmy. But you see, me and the Vice Chairman have been at a conflict for a very long time. Hajime got dragged quite a bit into it after the 'eye' incident." Hinata-kun crossed his arms and looked away, upset. "And unfortunately, you got pulled into it as well. Which I apologize deeply for."

I nodded, taking in the information. "That competition had to be arranged. However, I didn't expect him to be so crafty and bribe people to stop you..." My eyes widened in surprise. "So those people were-!" "That's right. Those were the people trying to stop you. Thanks to the help of you and a few of the other students, I managed to expose him and got him removed from his post." "So...The Vice Chairman's gone now?" "Yes." I sighed in relief.

"Now. About the lottery." Hinata-kun snapped, making me look up. Izuru looked down and sighed. "Yes yes I know I know..." "Who rigged it actually?" I asked, curious. With that, Hinata-kun simply pointed at Izuru himself. "....W-Wait..." "Yeah... It was me..." "B-But why?! I never expected THIS!" I blurted out, even more surprised than I already was.

Izuru chuckled.

_"So I really am the only one who still remembers huh..."_

"Hm?" This time, both me and Hinata-kun got curious.

He suddenly took a small photo out of his pocket and showed it to us. My eyes widened at what was on it.

It was a younger me and Hinata-kun standing and smiling happily under a cherry tree.

"W-What the heck is this Izuru?!" Hinata-kun yelled.

_"You two used to be childhood best friends until Nagito had to move away."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/319827834-shsl-ghost-part-14


	15. Part 15

Nagito's p.o.v.

I blinked. "Childhoo- Hey you better not be joking about this Izuru!!" Hinata-kun yelled. The other boy raised an eyebrow at him. "Isn't the picture proof enough? Or do you need more?" He seems pretty confident...Hmm... "Actually, I have a question." I raised my hand up to get both of their attention. "Why'd you set us up to meet at Hope's Peak? I mean, you could have told Hinata-kun and he could come to meet me personally or something like that..." I said.

Izuru sighed. "First off, Hajime won't listen to pretty much ANYTHING I say.." He paused for a moment to shoot a glare at the boy. "Besides, I helped you two keep your promise." He tossed a piece of paper over to me, I caught it swiftly and stared at it. It was a roughly drawn picture of two figures holding hands and large words at the top saying: "Let's go to Hope's Peak Academy together!" I tilted my head at that.

"Was this our drawing? From when we were childhood friends or something?" "Wha-?! You actually believe him?!" I glared at Hinata-kun. "Hinata-kun, I know you dislike your brother, but could you at least TRY to get along with him? Just this once?" He pouted and looked away. "No." I sighed irritably. Izuru kept glancing back and forth from me and him, and he was shifting uncomfortably.

Then, I got an idea and smirked. I walked straight up to him and up to his face. My face was literally centimeters from his. Hinata-kun's eyes went wide and he looked away. "For me? Please~?" I pleaded, practically whispering in his ear. His face went crimson red and his eyes were shut. "F-Fine..." I smirked in victory as Izuru stared in surprise at me.

"So Izuru, are we...really childhood friends?" Hinata-kun asked. He nodded solemnly. "I-I see..." I could tell Hinata-kun was struggling to understand all this. But I could see this being true, especially since how there were several incidents involving Hinata-kun that were really familiar to me. Besides, we became friends...rather quickly might I add.

I glanced out the window and gasped. The sun was going down and it was getting rather dark. "It's getting quite dark... I need to get back to the boy's dorm. Bye Izuru." I bowed and left the Chairman's office. 

*Later*

I flopped down on my bed and sighed. "Jeez... What a tiring day..." I thought and turned to my side to sleep. Just then, I heard a soft tapping at my window and sat up, looking at it. "Hinata-kun...? What is he doing here?" I thought and got up to open the window, letting him in. "What's wrong, Hinata-kun?" He avoided eye contact with me and just stood there quietly.

The atmosphere was rather awkward and I had no idea how to break it. "U-Um...Komaeda..." I looked up at him. "What is it Hinata-kun?" I asked. "I-U-Uh...." I heard a small whisper from him, something like: "Oh god this is gonna be so awkward..." I raised an eyebrow at that. "Seriously, what's up?"

_"C-Can I...sleep with you tonight...?"_

My face turned bright red at that. "W-Wha-?!" "NevermindItakeitbackI'msosorry!!!!" "W-Woah! Calm down Hinata-kun! It's fine really!" I waved my hands around, flustered. "H-Huh?!?!" He looked up at me in shock. "I-I mean-!! I-Uh..." I clamped my mouth shut and the room became completely silent.

I took a deep breath. "I-I-It's fine... If you want to sleep with me..." I stuttered out. He glanced up at me in surprise, but I could sense a hint of happiness in his eyes. I clambered into my bed and turned to my side. The bed creaked as Hinata-kun got in as well. I refused to turn over, but he gently tapped my shoulder. "Komaeda..." I looked down and gripped on the bed sheet. I finally gave in after a few more shoulder tapping and turned over to him.

"What?" I asked. He wrapped his hands to the back of my head and pushed me on his chest. "U-Um... Hinata-kun?" "Shh..." He hugged me, almost protectively. It was a bit strange to me at first, but I eventually got used to it, I even smiled happily at the way he was hugging me like this. "It's pretty obvious how protective Hinata-kun is... Even in his sleep..!" I giggled at that thought. 

"Something funny?" He whispered above me. "Nothing. You're just so protective." "....You think so...?" I felt him squeeze me tighter when i said that. I smiled and hugged him back, pulling him closer to me. "....You're nice to cuddle with..." I heard him mumble. Eventually, I went to sleep.

*The next day*

I opened my eyes to see Hinata-kun still hugging me. Then it dawned on me. "Hinata-kun! You need to go! What if people see?!" I tried to shake him awake, but he was one deep sleeper. He didn't budge whatsoever! Right at that moment, the door opened. "Hey Nagi-Ohh..." It was Makoto. I blushed furiously. "Um...I-I can explain..." I tried to say.

He suddenly grinned widely. "Hey everyone!!! Nagito's got a boy~friend~!!" A bunch of boys popped their heads into my room and gasped and cheered at the sight. I was so embarrassed, I tried to struggle out from Hinata-kun's grasp, but I couldn't. 

Finally, Hinata-kun opened his eyes. "Ngh..." He rubbed his eyes and sat up, only to be filled with dread when he saw all the people. "Woooow, you didn't tell us that that new kid was your boyfriend!!" He blinked and screamed.

"C-Calm down!!!!" I patted his shoulder. "It's okay." He coughed, got up and speed walked out of my room. I sighed. "He's probably going back to The Reserve Course Department..." I thought. 

After everyone cleared out of my room, I went to get ready and left for school.

*Time skip*

As I was walking in the hallway to my locker, quite a few people were staring at me. Quite a few boys and...BL fangirls... I cringed at that and just went to my locker.

When I reached there and got my stuff, someone tapped at my shoulder, making me turn around. "Yes-" My nose brushed against another person's face. "H-Hinata-kun?! What are you doing here??" I said, surprised. He pulled away and sighed. "Just about everyone knows me now, plus, I got 'special privileges'  from Izuru." He explained. I nodded slowly.

"Hmm... If that's the case, care for a stroll with me?" I smiled happily at him. His face lit up and he nodded. For about the rest of the day, I simply walked around the school with Hinata-kun. Occasionally, we'd receive stares, but I didn't really mind at that point.

_I was just happy to be with Hinata-kun..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/322467163-shsl-ghost-part-15


	16. Part 16

Nagito's p.o.v.

I woke up, the sun glaring me down, making me cover my eyes. "Jeez... What time is it??" I thought. I looked up to my wall clock. 11:00 a.m. Good lord. I went to get ready, since it was a Saturday, I didn't need to rush too much.

I walked around the school's campus, wondering what I should do today.

_"Hmm... Maybe I should go spend time with Hinata-kun. It's always fun whenever he's around..."_

I felt myself smile and sprinted off to The Reserve Course Department. When I got there, I gulped at the crumbly building. "Hinata-kun!!!!" I called out. A moment later, he came out of the door, smiling happily at me. "Hey Komaeda! What brings you here?" He asked, coming up to me. "Not much. I just wanted to hang out with you for a bit."

He looked away. "Then... Would you like to go to the aquarium with me?" "H-Huh?" Hinata-kun's cheeks turned pink. "I-I mean..." "Sure!" I smiled warmly at him. "I'd love to go!"

*Later*

I had my face pressed up against the glass, staring in fascination at the multi colored fishes. "Waaaaah, so pretty!!" I exclaimed. Hinata-kun was looking uncomfortably at some jellyfishes in a tube like aquarium. "What's wrong Hinata-kun?" I asked, wondering what was up with him and jellyfishes. "N-Nothing. I just...don't like looking at jellyfishes... Makes me feel...gross..." He shuddered and shifted around. "Then let's go to the other ones! No jellyfishes!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

Hajime's p.o.v.

"You seem pretty enthusiastic about fishes, Komaeda." I commented. "Of course! The marine life is such a strange yet wonderful new place! And the life in it is even more beautiful!" He exclaimed, smiling widely. I'm so happy he's enjoying himself. We were standing in those huge underwater tanks with a pathway and water everywhere else.

Just then, an enormous fish swam past us, making Komaeda squeak in surprise. "Haha, how cute." I giggled. He looked away, blushing.

_This feels like a date..._

I shook my head at that. "Ah that's ridiculous! He probably has a crush on some cute girl or something..." I thought, looking down. He tugged at my sleeve, looking at me curiously. "Is something wrong Hinata-kun?" He asked. "No. I'm okay. Shall we keep going?" I asked. Komaeda nodded and we left the place.

"Hinata-kun! There's a dolphin show going on! Come on! I wanna see!!" Komaeda kept pulling me along, until I heard dolphin sounds and cheering and looked up. He was right, there were dolphins performing all sorts of tricks. Komaeda was extremely excited and ran straight up to the tank.

"Ah! Wait Komaeda!!" I quickly pulled him closer to me as water splashed down out the tank and on the ground, close to us. "See? You could've gotten your clothes soaked!" I warned. "U-Um...Hinata-kun..." Komaeda looked away, his cheeks tinted. It was only now I realized how close we were and immediately pulled away.

"S-S-Sorry!" I stuttered. He looked away. "I-It's fine..." We sat down together and watched the show. It was awkward at first, but the atmosphere returned to normal with Komaeda's enthusiasm. I began to enjoy myself with him as well.

*After a while*

We were walking around a park, admiring the greenery. "Thanks so much Hinata-kun! I had a great time!" Komaeda said, smiling happily. "Glad you did." I said back. Just then, we spotted a small ice cream wagon. "Wanna get some? My treat." I asked. He looked at me. "Are you sure?" "Izuru's got a shit load of money, buying an ice cream is practically giving a penny." I said. He thought about it for a while before finally agreeing.

"What flavor do you want?" I asked. "Um... Just vanilla." "In that case, one vanilla and choco-mint please!" I said to the man. He nodded and gave us the ice cream. I paid up and we went to sit at one of the park benches to eat.

"I've never had choco-mint before... What does it taste like?" Komaeda asked casually while licking his ice cream. I shrugged. "I don't know how to describe the taste... You should try it yourself." I held my ice cream to his face.

_"Go ahead. Have a bite. It's not poisonous."_

At that, Komaeda blushed furiously. "E-Eh?!?! B-But Hinata-kun!!" He yelled. "Relax jeez, it's just ice cream." I said in a haughty tone. He pouted, but his blush didn't leave his face. After a little while longer, he finally took a small lick of my ice cream, his eyes glistening in delight at the taste.

_"Tastes good doesn't it?"_

_"_ _Y-Yeah..."_

"I wonder what Komaeda's thinking..." I thought to myself. He seemed happy and content. Hmm... Komaeda was like an innocent child, so cute yet oblivious. And I liked it.

_I'm definitely hopelessly in love with him..._

"Hinata-kun? You're spacing out again." Komaeda waved his hand in front of my face, making me snap out of my trance and look up at him. "Is something wrong?" "No..." I looked up at the sky.

Nagito's p.o.v.

We soon finished our ice cream and resumed walking around. I was thinking to myself. "Hey Komaeda..." I snapped my head up to attention and looked at Hinata-kun. "Yes?" "Would you like to go to my secret spot again?" I blinked.

_The secret spot... Is he talking about the area in the abandoned park where he first showed his face to me?_

"Hmm... Sure! I don't see why not!"

*Later*

I noticed the sun setting over the horizon by the time we made it to the old park. "I wonder what Hinata-kun's planning..." I thought, crawling through the small hole in the bush and arriving at that beautiful scenery again. Even though I've already been here, it still looks just as amazing as the first time.

I sat next to Hinata-kun on the patch of grass and admired the lake. "So um...Komaeda..." "Yeah?"

_"Have you ever been kissed before?"_

What the- Where did that question come from?!

I was a bit taken aback and looked at him. He had his back turned to me, but I could still tell that he was blushing. I sighed and turned back to the lake.

_"Not really... I didn't receive much affection from my parents when they were alive since they were always busy for work. It was always just a quick peck on the forehead and done. I never received much affection, much less a kiss, after they died."_

_Hinata-kun finally turned to face me. "That's....really tragic..." I shrugged. "I'm used to it."_

_"Don't you... I dunno, miss being hugged or kissed or having people show they care about you?"_

_I flinched._

_"...Maybe....."_

_He sighed and hugged me tightly._

_"You miss having company...don't you?"_

_I nodded silently while looking down at the ground._

_At that, he squeezed me tighter._

_"Komaeda... Could you remember this for me?"_

_"...What is it...?"_

_"Whenever you feel alone, whenever you feel depressed, whenever you feel like you want to cry..."_

_"Come to me. I'll comfort you and help you. I never want to see you cry or feel depressed or alone. I want to be...the person that will always be there for you, to make you happy."_

_I looked down and smiled, finally hugging him back._

_"I'd love that..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter's pretty crappy XD I still think that now. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/324988351-shsl-ghost-part-16


	17. Part 17

Hajime's p.o.v.

"I already told you Izuru! No! I'm not doing it! I have my own stuff to do!!!" I yelled through the phone over to my brother. "But Hajime!!! Please I'm begging right now!!" "NO DAMN IT!!!!" "Pleaseeeee!!!" "No! Deal with your own shit!" I shouted and hung up. God I swear, Izuru's so selfish.

He wanted me to file some of his papers. Jesus Christ! He should do his OWN work! I grumbled and ran off to the main school building.

*Later*

I was walking through the hallways, when the bell rang. "Lunch time. Perfect!" I walked to the cafeteria, only to see a whole ton of talented people buying food, eating or chatting to their friends. I spotted Komaeda talking to his friends. He saw me and smiled, gesturing me over.

"Hi Hinata-kun!" He greeted cheerfully. Makoto was sniggering, I shot him a glare and he immediately shut up. "Sooo is it true?" Kazuichi perked up. "Hm? What?" Komaeda asked.

_"Ya know.... You two being together and all...."_

I twitched at that and turned away, blushing. "Kazuichi I swear. Makoto did you fill his mind again?" I heard Komaeda say. "Ehehe... Yeaaah..." "Next time you get into trouble, I ain't helping you." "Wha?! Noooo Nagito pleaseee!!!!" "Nope." I giggled and turned back to them.

_"Actually, while we're on the topic, Komaeda, do you have anyone you like?"_

He almost gagged at his food when i asked him that. "W-Well... I um..." He gulped his food down, a steady blush spreading on his face. "A-Anyone?" I nodded.

_"W-Well...Yes. There...is someone I like..."_

My heart clenched at that and I quickly excused myself. I ran out of the school and panted tiredly at the front of the building. I leaned against the gate and tried to regain my breath. "W-What is...wrong with me...?" I thought to myself between breaths.

_"....Guess I was right... He probably likes some cute girl..."_

I shook my head. "I should head back to The Reserve Course Department." I thought and walked back.

*Later*

"Ughhhhhh...." I groaned into my pillow, thoughts swirling through my mind. "Screw this shit." I took out my phone and plugged in my headphones, listening to Owl City, Shooting Star.

Just as the song ended, I heard something beeping over at my computer and raised an eyebrow. I took off my headphones and walked over, looking at what's up. It was a message from Izuru. I groaned. "God damn it..."

I looked at the message.

_"Hey Hajime, i know this is probably an odd question, but do you have a girlfriend or anything like that?"_

I twitched. "Today is not my day..." I thought and sent a reply.

_"No... Why the sudden question though?"_

I got a reply almost instantly, well, Izuru's pretty much always by his computer.

_"Well, I'm a pretty good matchmaker. How'd you like me to hook you up with a girl?"_

I glared at the message.

_"What the fuck?! Hell no! And since when were you a matchmaker?!"_

_"Since just now. Also, the way you responded... Could it be that you have a crush on someone?!?!"_

He followed his message with a lenny face, which was even more mocking.

_"Fuck you. I'm out."_

I sighed, got off my computer and slumped on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

_"....It's not like he'd return the feelings... I should get rid of the baby crush..."_

I sighed sadly and closed my eyes, deciding to sleep to try and get these things out of my mind.

*Next day*

I groaned, scratching the back of my head. I didn't get much sleep. "What time is it?" I thought. I checked my phone. 5:30 a.m. What the hell?! I never wake up THIS early!! I sighed, got out of bed and went to get ready.

*Later*

I went over to my mini fridge and grabbed a can of orange juice. "I could use some sunlight..." I thought, taking a sip of the drink and pulled the curtains.

I spat out my orange juice and immediately dashed out.

_Hope's Peak was on fire._

Nagito's p.o.v.

I coughed as the blazing flames surrounded our classroom. Apparently there was an accident in the chemistry lab resulting in an explosion and fire according to Miss Chisa. "Guys!! *Cough* Where are you?!?!" I yelled. Suddenly, I heard gasping and wheezing close to me and ran over. It was Mikan, she was stuck under a pile of tables. I helped to heave her out.

"N-Nagi- *Cough*" "Don't talk! It's bad!" "T-Take this." She handed me a wet handkerchief. "B-Breathe into it! I-I-It'll help!" I nodded and took it. "Get out of the building! Help as many students as you can on the way! I'll go save the other students!" I  ordered. She nodded and ran off.

I ran around the building, helping trapped students and pointing them to the exit. That is, until I noticed one student missing.

_Chiaki._

I ran around the collapsing burning building looking for her. "Chiaki! Chiaki!!!!" I yelled. My throat was getting raspy from the smoke and I couldn't stop coughing.

"N-Nag- *Cough* Nagito!!" I heard a yell from behind me and rushed over. Sure enough, it was Chiaki. She was stuck under some burning wooden planks. I gasped and quickly pulled her out. "Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded weakly.

Right at that moment, I felt the ceiling above us begin to crumble and grabbed Chiaki's hand, pulling her out of the way. However, the ceiling collapsed on top of me.

"Nagito!!" "Go! Get out of here!!" "B-But-!" "Just go!! I'll be fine!!!!" I shouted through coughs. She nodded and ran off.

As soon as she left, I tried to pull myself from the pile of burning materials, but I just didn't have enough energy in me anymore. "Ugh... This is *Cough* bad. *Cough* I-I can't- *Cough*" Just then, a pair of footsteps echoed through the hallway. "H-Huh? Someone's still here?!" I thought, looking up.

_"H-Hinata-kun?!?"_

He bent down and kicked the stuff off me as well as pull me out. "What are you doing he-?!" "Shh, don't talk. Let's get out of here." He picked me up, bridal style and ran out of the building. I simply clinged onto him for dear life as the blazing fire and dark smoke faded into nothing but sunlight and fresh air.

"Nagito!!" My friends crowded around me, worried expressions plastered on their faces. "Give him space!" Hinata-kun shouted. "Sir, we need to bring him to the hospital to check his condition. He might have too much smoke in his lungs." One of the doctors said, walking up to him. Hinata-kun nodded and brought me to the ambulance.

He patted my head softly.

_"Rest. You need it."_

I smiled and nodded, closing my eyes and drifting off into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/327215546-shsl-ghost-part-17


	18. Part 18

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Ughh..." I groaned, opening my eyes. God I feel horrible. The first thing I lay eyes on was white. Almost everywhere. "Oh right... I must be in a hospital..." I thought, remembering the fire. I sighed sadly. "For my school to catch fire... What bad luck... But at least nobody was seriously hurt." I smiled to myself and looked over, quite surprised at the sight I saw.

It was Hinata-kun. He was lying down on the side of the bed, fast asleep. I laughed quietly to myself and gently patted his head. "He's so cute..." I thought, feeling myself smile. "How long has he been here? I wonder how long I was out for..." I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Looking around, I spotted a small table with my phone and some flowers on it. Must be from the others. 

I grabbed my phone and checked the time. 2:25 a.m. Woah! I glanced over at Hinata-kun. "Has he been here all night?!" I thought, frowning. But it soon softened into a smile as I patted his head.

_That's why I love him so much..._

I heard a groan and retreated my hand as Hinata-kun sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Mm.. God I was out like a light...Huh?" He looked at me in surprise and I could see a hint of happiness in his eyes. "Komaeda!! Thank God!!" He suddenly lunged forward and pulled me into a hug.

I was taken aback and looked at him over his shoulder. "I was really worried, so I came over and watched you for God knows how long. I'm so glad you're awake." I heard him mumble. I smiled softly and returned the gesture, hugging his waist tightly.

*The next day*

"Are you sure he can go now?" Hinata-kun was speaking to the doctor while I waited patiently for them to finish. "Yes. We checked all his states. He'll be just fine. Hinata-kun sighed in relief and walked over to me. "You ready?" "Yep!" I smiled happily, and he smiled back, hand going to mine to hold. We walked back to the school, hands intertwined.

Hinata-kun's always been with me in my most needed times. He stayed with me in the hospital, and even ignored his brother's dozens of calls to check on him.

Speaking of, as we were walking, I decided I should ask.

"Hinata-kun, a few days ago, you asked me if there was anyone out there that I liked. Why is that?" I saw him visibly flinch. A sensitive topic?

"I-I was just....curious..." "Really?" "Y-Yeah..." I looked down at my feet and frowned. "How's the school?" I asked. "Only the main building was damaged. The students are kinda just chilling in their dorms. Some of the student's things were burned in the fire, so the teachers are helping then get it back. Through shops or whatever." He said. Gosh, he's always updated about the school. Must be Izuru.

We finally arrived at the dorms. I looked up and frowned at the sight of the crumbly and black building. "How long do you think repairs will take?" I asked. "And I want honest opinion." I added. Hinata-kun looked over at me and laughed.

"Did you think I got info from Izuru? Nope. I ignored all his calls and messages remember? I sneaked cameras and listeners all over the school campus to see and hear all the things that are going in." He took out his phone and showed it to me. It was like a surveillance camera screen with separate screens lay out in each corner. And there was an option that said: "Record speakers?" So that's how he can hear all the rumors and things that are going on from The Reserve Course Department.

"Would you like me to bring you to your room?" Hinata-kun offered, taking back his phone. I smiled and nodded. "Of course." I replied. With that, he followed me to the boys dorm. As soon as we entered and were seen by some of the boys, I was swarmed and bombarded with questions of my well being.

Hinata-kun snorted. "This is deja vu." He commented. "S-Shut up!" I shouted at him. "Help me!" He rolled his eyes. "And what's it in for me?" I glared at him. "I'll TRY to refrain myself from giving you a black eye!! Now hurry up! Please!!" He laughed. "Okay. Deal's a deal." He grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the crowd to my room.

I panted and laughed at the same time after Hinata-kun shut and locked the door. "You okay?" He asked, worried. "Yeah. I'm fine." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks a bunch Hinata-kun." "No problem. I got your back."

_I smiled and lowered my head, remembering what he said before._

_"Whenever you feel alone, whenever you feel depressed, whenever you feel like you want to cry..."_

_"Come to me. I'll comfort you and help you. I never want to see you cry or feel depressed or alone. I want to be...the person that will always be there for you, to make you happy."_

I laughed as Hinata-kun looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong?"

_"Nothing... I'm just really happy that I met you..."_

_His eyes widened and he looked away._

_"O-Oh..." "Did I say something wrong?" "No... Just..."_

_He placed a hand to my shoulder and tugged gently at it, making me turn to face him._

_He was smiling so warmly, like he was satisfied with everything in his life._

_"I'm really happy I got to meet you too. Really. I am."_

_I smiled._

_"Course you are."_

*A few days later*

The school building was finally repaired completely with a few safety upgrades. I imagine how panicky Izuru was then. I smirked to myself and walked to the streets. I was following Chiaki to the video game store as a new game came out and she wanted to show me.

"Oh yeah, Nagito, I remembered you said you had a crush on someone, who's the lucky girl?" Chiaki asked, probably trying to start up a conversation.

_"Uh... It's a guy..."_

She looked at me in surprise. "Well, I'm not one to judge. Who is it? If you want to keep it a secret then I can respect that. Or do you want to surprise us?" I frowned, looking down at the ground as I walked.

_"NAGITO WATCH OUT!!!!!!"_

_I turned over, only to see a speeding truck heading right for me._

_"....Huh...?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So, the next chapter is going to the last chapter of this series. However, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/329882647-shsl-ghost-part-18


	19. Part 19 (END)

_"Komaeda! Komaeda!"_

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Argh..! Gh..." Pain shot through my body and I didn't want to move, like, AT ALL. But I still forced my eyes open. I briefly scanned the area I was in with my eyes cause my body FUCKING HURTS. It was the hospital. Again. "What the hell happened?" I thought. Flashbacks of the car-er...Truck accident came to my mind and my eyes widened. "I see...." 

I looked over. It was Hinata-kun. He looked like he was about to cry. I tried to move, but it hurt too much and I slumped down on the bed. "Don't move. You need rest." He said. "Well, I can talk.. Urk-! Well...Sorta." I said, gosh my throat hurt, but that's okay if it's Hinata-kun I'm talking to. 

"That aside, are you alright??" He leaned closer to me, worry written all over his face. "Well, apart from pain everywhere and the fact I can't move right now, yeah. I'm fine." I smiled up at him. Hinata-kun looked away, but because it hurt too much to move my neck, I couldn't see what expression he had. 

"How long have you been here?" I asked. "All night." "What time is it?!" I exclaimed in surprise after I heard his answer. "11:00 a.m." "Aren't you tired?" Hinata-kun shook his head. "Nope, I'm fine." He said. "Hehe, I bet the doctors and nurses are angry at me for getting into an accident just after I recovered." I joked. "No, they're fine with it, you were in critical condition after all." I flinched at that. "S-Sorry..." I said. "It's not your fault. I sucker punched the truck driver." I snorted.

I talked with Hinata-kun for a little while until the doctor came in. "Well Nagito, it seems your condition has stabled considerably, we just have to see if you can walk and do simple things with no problems. If so, then you can be discarded tomorrow." He said. I smiled and nodded, ever so slightly. "Sorry for causing so much trouble..." I apologized. "It's fine. Be more careful. Hospitals can't raise the dead." The doctor pushed up his glasses and left the room. I looked over at Hinata-kun, who looked like he wanted to say something.

 "Is something wrong, Hinata-kun?" I asked. He flinched and turned away. "I-It's nothing... Come on, let's go run those tests the doctor was talking about. Can you get up?" He seems to not want to talk about it, so I dropped it. "Not really... You can go back home if you want, I'll just rest until I'm ready." I said. Hinata-kun frowned and shook his head.

_"No. I'm staying."_

*After a while*

I was walking around the corridors, though I was limping slightly, things were pretty normal with me. It was only when I got out of that hospital bed that I realized how many bandages were on me. There was even a small plaster patched on my cheek. How nice of the nurses.

Hinata-kun was waiting at the end of the corridor, we were doing a small exercise. I had to try and walk to the end where Hinata-kun was, and I'd say I'm doing quite alright. Soon enough, I managed to get to him and smiled. "Level complete!" Hinata-kun cheered, raising one hand in the air as victory while I laughed. Suddenly, I felt my legs start to wobble and they suddenly went limp.

As if on instinct, my arms latched on Hinata-kun's waist so I wouldn't fall. But I regretted my decision because I was pulling Hinata-kun with me. But he jerked upwards, clutching the back of my head. We didn't fall, but the position we were in....

Our faces were so close, I could feel our noses brush against each other. My face felt extremely hot and I tried to push him away. "A-Ah... H-Hinata-kun..." He blinked and seemed to get the message, pulling me up and letting go of me. He looked away, both our faces flushed.

Hinata-kun coughed awkwardly. "U-Um... So, does that mean you'll be discharged? Ya know, cause you can walk and all..." He said. I shrugged. "I'll go ask. Wait here." I said and limped off. I went to ask the doctor and we did a few simple tests to confirm, it took a while, but he finally gave me the green lights. I went back to Hinata-kun, beaming. He saw me and smiled. "Judging by your face, I'm guessing that's a yes?" I nodded vigorously. "Great! Come on, let's get outta here." He grabbed my hand and we left the hospital.

*Later*

I took a deep and slow breath of the fresh air. "Aaaah, feels good to be out of there." I said, turning to Hinata-kun. But, his face was serious. Why? He suddenly turned to me.

_"Meet me at the secret spot at 6 in the evening."_

With that, he walked off, leaving me there, stunned. "What was that about??" I thought, shaking my head. "It's only 2... Jeez Hinata-kun..." I shrugged off the strange feeling on my shoulders and went back to the dorms.

*Later*

When I arrived, a whole bunch of people swarmed me, just like before. They were bustling with questions and concern, but I barely managed to scoot back into my room. I sighed sadly.

"And I didn't even eat anything..." I thought. Suddenly, I spotted a small packet of something and walked over to investigate. It was a packet of food with a label attached to it. I took it off and read it.

_-To_   _Nagito_

_You can microwave if cold. We made it with all your other friends. Get well soon!_

_-From Chiaki and Makoto_

There was even a small picture on the packet of all my friends cooking the food together. I felt a smile crept to my face and laughed. "What did I do to deserve such amazing friends.." I thought.

I went to microwave the food and ate it quietly on my table, slowly savoring every bite. I finished everything and went to wash the container by myself. I looked up at the clock. 5:10 p.m. I'll give this back to them tomorrow and thank them. Right now, I'll go see Hinata-kun.

I grabbed my jacket and went off. The anxiety wouldn't leave me alone, and I found myself speeding up to the location, wanting to know what he wanted to say.

_"I wonder what he wants to talk to me about..."_

*Later*

I finally stopped at the big pile of bushes covering the entrance, panting. "God, why'd I choose to run like that?!" I thought. It took a little while for me to regain my breath and muster the courage to squish through those bushes into the clearing. As expected, Hinata-kun was waiting for me.

_I walked up to him. "So, why'd you call me over here?" I asked tilting my head._

_Suddenly, he pulled me into a tight hug, making me yelp._

_"H-H-Hinata-"_

_"I love you Komaeda."_

_My eyes widened. "Ahaha, stop joking around Hina-"_

_"I'm not joking. I've realized how much I loved you since you came to the school."_

_"T-Then why now?"_

_"Because..." He pulled away._

_"Because I was afraid. I was afraid you'd hate me. So I just wanted to stay close to you, made sure I was there for you."_

_"But I've come to realize, that I could lose you without even doing anything. I almost lost you...more than once."_

_Suddenly, I felt something wet stain my shoulder. Hinata-kun's....crying...?_

_I pulled away and stared at his face. I was right. He was crying, but he still had a smile on his face._

_"So, I felt that I'd rather live with the pain of rejection than with the pain of never getting an answer from you."_

_Before I could even react, I grabbed Hinata-kun by the front of his shirt and smashed our lips together._

_His lips were warm and soft... But I could taste slight saltiness from his tears._

_I pulled away and smiled at him. His eyes were wide and his face was crimson red._

_"Who said I was going to reject you?"_

_"B-But you said you had a crush-"_

_"I was referring to you, you dummy."_

_His eyes lit up._

_"T-Then..." Once again, he hugged me. But this time, I hugged him back._

_"Thank you... Thank you so much Komaeda..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the story! I hoped you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more stories around on my Profile! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/330824705-shsl-ghost-part-19-end

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first story on Archive Of Our Own! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also see this story on Wattpad if you would like! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/294502311-shsl-ghost-part-1


End file.
